TFP Chase version
by Megatronis
Summary: Hey I'm new to Fanfiction and this is my first story! This story takes place from the beginning but changes into something of my own work. It will keep the core missions. Hope you enjoy!
1. Everything has a beginning

Disclaimer:By the way I own nothing except my oc's and slightly different storyline, everything is property of Hasbro's. I want to thank ToaXabineh he inspired me to start making this story. Also for notice I changed Jack name to Chase because different universe.

Chapter 1

My name is Chase and I just got fired from my job at the K.O burger for getting the food stolen at the drive thru again and for bringing my dad's sword to work. My dad gave me this sword before he left. It's made from some strange metal called "Durabyllium" and it has a line flowing threw and it glows blue, red, a whole bunch of colors and the rarest of all the colors is purple. I honestly have no idea what the glow is but it really looks cool. This sword is the only thing I have left of my father. He died when his spaceship tried to launch into space but some kind of silver jet with what looked like kind of spikes on the front of it and a purple stream coming out of the back boosters, shot into the spaceship, ending my father. The jet descended in front of the wreckage and transformed into something I had never seen before but something I will always remember about it was it's terrifying red eyes and the purple sign inscribed into it and it bellowed "Heed my warning fleshlings, any more vessels that try to go into space will meet the same end this one did."

That event happened three years ago. My dad had always told me some quote he made when he was writing a book. "Always forgive but never forget." I will never forget that monster and I will never forgive until that thing is dead. (I caught sight of a blue motorcycle), Wait what is that?!

I walked over to it and said "You are what I'm working for." I sat thinking that there would be no harm in checking it out. Just as I sat down my Sierra came over. "That's a cool Motorcycle you have there." "It's not I mean it is, thanks."Arcee scoffed. "Real smooth lover boy." Chase jumped up and looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Who just said that?!" Sierra was very confused by Jacks question. "Who said what?" Sierra asked. "Nevermind." I said. The blue bike looked in her rear view mirror and saw two purple cars that looked similar, kind of like " The Twins!"

I heard a rumbling and saw two purple cars move towards me. I looked at Sierra and asked, "Do you want to go on a ride?" She smiled and said "Yes." I mentally screamed, I did it! But I knew I had to stall until I could escape so I looked at her and smiled. Before I saw if she smiled back the motorcycle left faster than I could blink. The two cars back at the burger shop sped after me. "Ok what the hell happening?!" Arcee made a decision in that moment that would change history as we know it.

She said "Don't let go and I'll tell you later!" I was to shocked to say anything so I just held on for dear life. She pulled into an alleyway and told me to get off. Then she transformed into a freaking robot thing and said "Run, you can't handle them like I can and if you tell anyone that I exist I will personally hunt you down."

I listened to her and ran into another part of the alley that branched off. Sadly one of them followed me. Arcee must of seen because she came back bouncing over the car and I jumped on and she sped away. We made it on the highway before some black and yellow striped muscle car went in front of them. Is that one of yours or theirs?! "It's mine and He's family." "Ok I'll trust you on that Arcee." Wait how does he know my name?! I'll ask later when this is over.

I looked behind me to see the yellow muscle car blocking the cars until it gets shoved off by one of those things. We see a roadblock in front of us so Arcee takes a right into a little highway bridge trench thing. Doing a wheelie down the slope than landing down on two wheels after spinning around. When we turned to some kid saying "Wow." "You have no idea kid." I heard the cars that are chasing come down to meet us. As they neared the edge to the 12 foot drop they changed into freaking robots. I said, "Oh hell no!" "Get off me."

I listened to what she said and she also changed into one of these things. "Times up cons." She charged at them while they fired at her but not a shot hit her and she jumped, kicking one of them in in the chest and knocking him over. From there she jumped to the other one punching him or it in the face saying "This. Is. For. Cliff!" The one she kicked had got back up and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold and sending her flying next to us. The cons as she called looked at us and started towards us. I was not going to let them hurt this kid and Arcee anymore than they have. So I pulled out my sword, looked at them, and said "Bring it on cons."

I feared for my new allies lives and my own life but then I saw something that made me remember my father. A purple sign just like the one on the jet that killed my father. I started having flashbacks to seeing the spaceship blow up and running towards it yelling. I felt a mix of emotions then something happened and the sword glowed bright blue before I ignored it and said "Alright I don't know what you are but your kind killed my father and I'm not gonna let you go without you telling me where the silver jet is." They looked at each other before laughing, laughing at me. The sword glowed and I ran towards them screaming. I jumped higher than any normal person could and sliced one of the bots head off. I landed on my feet turning around to face the other one and sliced the bottom part of his legs off.

He screamed for Starscream to help him. I slowly approached him planning on torturing him for information, as I was doing that the Musle car called Bumblebee dropped down from the bridge onto the legless one, killing him. I glared at him and said "Next time watch were you land." I heard something driving behind me so I held my sword in my two hands and turned around. The jeep transformed into a very bulky green thing. I noticed that his symbol was red not purple so I put away my sword away. He looked at the bots and then towards bumblebee and said "This is brutel Bee even for me and I'm a ex wrecker!" The autobot responded with a bunch of beeps and clicks. Andrew responded with "Isn't that the truth." "How do you know what he or she is saying?" "He just said it, can't you understand him?" "No I can't."

"I will not believe that this human took down two bots and the twins at that!" Arcee had gotten up and looked at the bots then at me. "Did you do this human?" "Yes I did." She started at me looking for a sign I was lying. I stared back with my own look. "The kid's not lying." "How is it even possible that he took them down?" "I don't know Bulkhead but they should probably go home."They looked at me before I turned around and grabbed the kid and went through the tunnels to our homes. We both couldn't sleep after what we faced, but I think that kid wants to see that Bumblebee car again.

Meanwhile at autobot base:

Optimas was at the monitor when Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead came driving through the tunnel. "So how did the recon mission go Arcee?" "Worse than expected." "What happened during recon?" "These humans saw us in action against the Twins but a human is the one that took them both out." "If that is Indeed true than anyone considered an ally is in terrible danger. You must bring them here."

The very next day:

The school bell had just rung and I was walking down the steps to see my friend Miko drawing something like she always does so I said hi to her. I saw Raf standing by a tree so I went over by him. "We are going to pretend that yesterday never happened. Ok?" Before he could answer the black and yellow car rolled down the street right next to us and beeps and clicks again. "Does he want us to get in?" "No just me. Your ride is over near the front." I looked over my shoulder to the blue motorcycle parked. I grumbled under my breath and shook my head before deciding no, nope, so much nope!

I walked off and while going into an alley for a shortcut. Miko was drawing the blue bike in front off of her memory then it disappeared when she checked her phone to ignore her host parents. But she did see a girl riding around the corner and she thought, That lady looks shady! She must have stolen the bike!" So she followed the bike. As Chase was walking down the alley he heard the bike come from around the corner and stop right in front of him.

"Listen I just want to talk." "Don't you mean you and your new friend?" The girl on the bike disappeared. "There's a lot you don't know." "I know much, much, much more than you think. But you need to listen to what I've got to say. I don't want robots hurting my Mom and others I love. So the answer is no." "You listen here kid, Chase was it? The reason you have to come with me is that you may have fought off the twins but they will send more. You are also one of the only humans to have ever seen us. That's why Optimus Prime has requested your presence!" "Did you just say Optimus Prime?" "Yes?" "I need to have a few words with Optimus." Miko jumped out of her hiding spot. "Oh can I come with?!" Asked Miko. Arcee and I looked behind us with surprised looks. "Scrap."

So now we are at a road in the desert of Jasper, also are on Arcee with Miko on my back screaming how cool this was. "Why do we have to bring her?" "Rules." Arcee groaned. We went full speed at a giant rock wall before it opened up and let us inside. As we went in we saw something I remember like deju. We slowly rolled into the base while Miko saw two new bots, Ratchet and Bulkhead. As we were all looking we got off and the one called Ratchet said "Wasn't there only two humans?" "Haven't you heard humans multiply."

Autumn approached the big green one."My names Miko what's yours?!" Bulkhead looked confused as to why a human was not afraid of him. "Um Bulkhead?" I turned to his voice to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. I had been raised to protect those who could not protect themselves. "I remember you from my last adventure." I heard thumping behind my back so I quickly turned around. I looked at what made the noise and it was none other than Optimus Prime. I looked back and every bot had their blasters trained on me. Rachet said "If you value your life then put whatever that thing is back!" I then realized I had accidentally pulled out my weapon because of the noise. "Oh yes sorry about that."

As I put my sword back in its scabbard Optimus looked at me with curious eyes and asked "What is the name of the weapon you were holding …" "Chase my name is Chase." "Very well Chase, but what is the name of the weapon you were holding?" "I call it Sasha, but the primes who gave it to me made it the Star Sabar version two." All the bots stared at me and Rachet screamed "Primes?!" I turned towards Rachet "Yes" I said back. "There was about thirteen of them." "What did they say to you?" "They told me part of our future together. Not all of it but the parts that involved me helping Optimus and the team greatly. Only problem is that I don't know when the events are going to happen." "Oh really? Then what going to happen?" Rachet said sarcastically while rolling his optics.

"They said there was going to be a sarcastic medic named Rachet, an ex Wrecker called Bulkhead, a speedy muscle car that goes to the name Bumblebee, a fierce warrior called Arcee, a speedy blue and white sports car called Smokescreen, then many hidden and new people from other dimensions, and last but most important of all Optimus Prime. They told me to protect you all with the best I've got but I never believed in any of it until yesterday."

"We don't have this smokescreen you're talking about." "Yet. But back to your question Optimus." He looked back down at me. "This sword is not as powerful as Star Sabar version one but it can slice through the same amount of stuff, which you know is endless." "I assume that you already know the history of our planet." "You could safely assume that Prime. But it is strange they Mr. Fowler isn't here yet."

The monitor beeped and the face of Mr. Fowler appeared. "Prime! I just got wind of a little scrap left in a ditch by a soon to be very active highway! I had to get my crew out there with helicopters to clean up your mess!" "Mr. Fowler you must understand this battle was not meant to happen." "I understand that Prime but next time usebway that don't send them in many different pieces. Those guys were chopped up worse than an all American cow." Bulkhead walked in the view of the monitor (probably to distract Mr. Fowler) with a little robotic arm in his hand and said "We are autobots, that means we have force (he said will be was squeezing that object until it broke) and we know when to use it." "Bulkhead I needed that!" Rachet screamed. "Very well Team Prime but next time clean up your own mess." He turned off his monitor and the screen went black.

Everyone was looking at me and I glanced around before walking to explore the base. "You should tell them the backstory of cybertron and of the our enemy. Come find me when you're done if you still want to talk."

I was exploring the base near the back when I heard footsteps behind me. It was Arcee. "So you spent some time with the primes?" "Yep." "How, the primes are dead." "They were like ghosts or something." Arcee thought about that for a minute. "Oh, well can I see your sword please?" "Sure, why not?" I took it out of my scabbard and gave it Acree. "It's a little to small for me." She chuckled. "Wait for just a moment." I held my hand out towards the sword and started emitting blue waves towards the sword making it grow to Arcee's size. "Well that's helpful." "Quite but it only grows to the people I want it to." "Nice." She handed it to me after it shrunk back down.

"I think we are going to great friends." "Think or know." She said while smiling. "For this case both. Want to go explore the base with me?" "I guess there might be places I haven't explored yet. By the way how long did you spend with the primes?" "About 3 years." We walked down the hallway but as we turned the corner the base started to blink red. "Let's go!" We ran to the front and asked whats wrong?! "Cliffs signal just came back online."

20 minutes earlier:

Main hub of the Nemesis:

"So you read a signal soundwave? I would hate to waste the energon, unless you're absolutely sure." Soundwave nodded. "Then open up the space bridge for Lord Megatron."

Up in space:

A silver jet flies through a giant portal out in space and screams "Decepticons! I have returned."

18 minutes later:

Down in an energon mine was Megatron and Starscream were walking to an end of a tunnel into a huge round open cavern that had an opening to the the Decepticon warship. "Welcome back Master." "It's good to be back Starscream." "Should I open the space bridge for the army you have surely gathered in your 3 years in space?" "I will have an army Starscream but I have found a more interesting means of getting that army." He pulled out a dark purple shard of energon."Behold! From the edges of the universe plucked from cosmos away, Dark Energon!" "The blood of Unicron?! It was told that it has the power to revive the dead." "I need a test subject. Starscream are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice?" "I have a better idea." He hovered a dead Cliffjumper over to him. "I killed him while you were gone master. I believe he was a dear partner of Arcee. Consider this a welcome home present Lord Megatron." Megatron smerked before he jabbed the shalrd into Cliffjumper. The shard sunk into Cliffjumpers chest before he came back to life and started to snarl his body giving off a purple glow. "When I learn to control the dead they will be my unstoppable army!"

Back to the present:

"Cliff?" Arcee said looking like mix of emotions. Happy, sad, relieved, hopeful, and love. She looked at me me with those eyes and I felt my soul soften. "Is it true?" She whispered. "Yes. But I must warn you this mission will not end well, Michael Bay style." "That doesn't matter it only matters that we get Cliffjumper back." "Rachet prepare the medbay we may need it." "What are we supposed to do?" Raf asked. "You two will stay with Rachet, Chase will be coming with us or more specifically Acree." "Agh." Rachet complained. "Wait why am I going?" "Because you more than likely know what's suposed to happen in these events." "Fair enough point. Say the word." "Autobots transform and roll out!" I hopped on Acree and we drove through the ground bridge.

"Wait how did that just happen?!" Miko exclaimed. "It's called a ground bridge a scaled down version of a space bridge. But it can only transport you anywhere on Earth." "So I can just go and visit my parents in New York?" "Yes, actually let me bring the two of you there right now." "Watch it Rachet."

At energon mine:

As we teleported in as I was on Arcee we drove behind a giant piece of energon. We looked around and saw bunch of Decepticons in what looked like drilling machines. "Autobots move in and clear and don't hit the energon!" Optimus left and walked up to a decepticon that had his back to Optimus. Optimus then picked up the bot and hurled him at two other decepticons, knocking them all out. They all noticed the autobots and started shooting at us and one tried to drive into Optimus with a drill and I screamed to Prime, "Watch your flank Optimus!" He jumped to the side dodging the front of the drill and catching it on it side and with one arm he flipped the machine and the decepticon in it. "Move forward I can see some light ahead!" We moved forward and entered a giant cavern with a tube leading to the decepticon warship.

I looked around and I saw something silver moving on one of the ledges that I thought I've seen before. It walked close to the edge and I felt my skin boil and my eyes go into a glare. "Well, well if it isn't Optimus Prime and his lap dogs. But what's this it seems he has a fleshling with him. Have you really sunk so far Optimus? I looked at Optimus. "Throw me." "What?" "I said throw me at him." That will kill you!" "Prime I need you to trust me." Prime sighed and knelt down and put his hand down. I climbed up on his hand with my sword unsheathed."I hope you what you are doing." Prime said before he launched me at Megatron.

The line through the sword was glowing brightly purple and suddenly burst and time froze. I opened my eyes and was surrounded by the primes. "Are you ready to unlock a power of the sword we had made for you?" "I was ready the moment I saw that monster destroy my father." "We must warn you that the part you are about to unlock will make you an almost mindless beast." I thought about it and made a decision. "Let's do this."

They pointed their hands at me and I felt my skin ripping and tearing. I felt myself grow and grow. My mind started to go numb and I felt strength like never before. When the process was over I looked at my hands and they had claws and I was shiny black with a tinge of blue under it. I asked for a large mirror and one vaporized out of thin air. I looked in the mirror and I saw that I had one red/blue eye and the other one was completely purple. My entire body was dark black with a line of blue running across it. My symbol is half red Autobot and half purple Decepticon. For some reason I had wings and a very long tail. "The process is complete. For your first time in this form we will grant you control for a short while. Anything beyond that you are on your own. Now go show Megatron what you are made of!"

I opened my eyes again I was still heading straight for Megatron. My sword had sheathed itself so I held out my fist and as I closed in on Megatron I screamed "This is for my family!" My fist connected with his face and he stumbled back with purple energon dripping down his chin. I looked and I was taller than him by an entire head. "That was impressive, for one of Optimus's lapdogs. What's your name?" "My name is Dark Stride!" "How quaint. But to more important matters where is that human boy? He was coming straight for me. It was quite amusing accually. But then you screamed something, what was it? Oh yes "This is for my family!" That line alone means we have meet before. So who are you? "Who I am does not matter! What matters is that I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" "Is that right? I'd like to see you try." But I'll save that fight for a later date. Right now I have to find out what you are from the scans I got while stalling you. Starscream blow the mines! Until next time!"

Megatron flew away to his ship while Starscream came from wherever he was hiding with a bomb in hand. "It's always good to keep a hidden bomb incase Optimus shows up." He crackled before he threw the bomb. He then proceeded to fly off just like Megatron. I saw the bomb falling down and I jumped off the cliff after it. I caught it in midair and threw it up in the air, out of the hole at the top of the mine. I had thrown it with so much force that it blew up outside of the mine. I felt proud before my fear returned as I feel, the ground coming very fast at me. I crashed into it making a crater. I felt pain across my entire body, so I just layed there in pain.

I closed my eyes and I felt a lightness, like my body was being moved. I opened my eyes and was strapped in a little hover thing I freaked out trying to make voices but all that came out was growls and groans. I lifted up my head and and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that I was all red, the second was that I had a sword sticking out of my arm. So I cut the straps and climbed out. I saw a light so I walked or more limbed, as my left leg felt numb.

I got close to the light and tripped, falling over the side of a cliff. Again. Ugh, today is not my day. But as I fell I felt no emotion, no fear, no sadness, no anything. So I fell and then bounced and bounced and bounced until I fell to the ground floor. I felt no pain so I pushed myself up and then I felt something, shock. My body was right in front of me laying there motionless.

I walked up to the body but before I could make it I heard, "Stop right there! Don't move a inch!" I tuned towards him and the rest of the team. "Cliff?" I tuned to my right and saw Acree and felt respect, a need to protect her, and a strong need to crack a joke. But above all, for some unknown reason I wanted to run away because I felt ashamed. But I focused on the other emotions of this body and moved towards her and tried to make noise that was english but it just came out garbled, and that made me angrier and instinctively let out a scream. The Autobots behind me pulled out their weapons and aimed them at me. "Back away from Acree!" I slowly backed away from Arcee and looked at Optimus then at my body and decided to book it for my body.

All the Autobots except Arcee shooting at me. I got hit(of course that hurts today is REALLY not my day.) and I threw my self forward and I slid towards my body and crawled the rest of the way to my body before I touched my other body. I transferred myself to it and blacked out. I came back to myself to have Cliff at my feet slowly getting up with the Autobots shooting at him. I saw go Bumblebee behind Cliff going for a sneak attack. He started to run towards Cliff lifting up his fist to smack Cliff in the head. I moved as quickly as I could to catch Bumblebee's hand. I felt my muscles screaming as I ended up catching his hand and stopping its motion which surprised me but I didn't show it. That was the case for Bumblebee though, his face was of absolute shock. To increase that shock I lifted him above me (which was hard as hell) and threw him at Optimus and Bulkhead. Optimus was able to dodge him but Bulkhead wasn't and got hit by the yellow transformer. I felt a little bad about that.

"Everyone stop! He is under the control of something that I can somehow control. The Primes did not tell me about this!" Everyone stopped except Cliff who slowly started towards Arcee. "Stop right there Cliff." He stopped and stared at me, as if waiting for a command. "Optimus we need to get Cliff to the base now before I lose control." "Rachet we need a portal back to base now!" "On its way Optimus." A green portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Everyone through that portal!" I could tell he was mad. "Cliff go through the portal." He slowly limped to the portal and finally through it. Everyone followed him through the portal but the last was Arcee.

On Megatron's Warship:

"Lord Megatron the mine did not blow up." "What?!"

"Whatever that thing that you saw before had caught it before it blew up and threw it out of the mine. Should we turn back and finish it master?" "No let Optimus have this victory. But next time you are going with the bomb! But that new Autobot we saw was quite intriguing. "Master?" "What Starscream?" Starscream sleightly flinched before having enough courage to talk again. "I'm not sure that was an Autobot. The symbol on his chest was half Decepticon." "And what made you think I didn't know that already?" "Well you called it an Autobot." "That's because he was with the Autobots and did you also forget that he punched me in the face you incompetent weakling!" But moving on from your stupid comments I have a new player in the field that I need to deal with. Now leave Starscream. "Yes Master."

At autobot base:

"There all strapped in." Rachet had just opened the portal a minute ago to see a deformed Cliffjumper come through followed by Optimus, a new person, Bulkhead, and Arcee. "Rachet get Cliff strapped down." So here he was finishing up strapping in the purple eyed Cliffjumper. He saw Miko trying to get to Cliff. "Epp. Epp. Epp. What do you think you think you are doing!" "Trying to figure out what's wrong with him." "Well you could have asked me. I am a docter after all." Miko gave a confused look. "You are? I thought you were just a grumpy old man they kept around. Anyway do you know what's wrong with him?" Ignoring the rude comment Ratchet answered. "From just a quick look it seems that he has been infected by an unknown source that has reverted him to his primal state." "I sorry I feel asleep during that so you must have said something super boring so I'm going to the cool people and see what happened with them and ask who the new guy is." "Ugh I can see that you are going to be quite annoying while you are here aren't you?" Miko looked over shoulder to look at Rachet. "Yep."

She walked over to the group and looked at the new guy. He looks like a Decepticon and I'm going to ask why he's here. "Who are you and what are you doing here?! Are you a prisoner that they brought back?" Chase looked down on Miko. "While I have no doubt in my mind that they could make me a prisoner if they wanted I am a good guy." As he finished his sentence Arcee came over and punched him in the face. "Hey what was that for! I'm still sore here!" "That was because you made me mad." Then she hugged him tightly. "And that's for bringing my partner back home." He just stared for a moment then started to hug back. He broke the hug and stared straight into Arcee's eyes before asking a question. "Does this mean I'm not your partner anymore?"

Arcee was shocked to say at the least.( Of course she didn't show that.) As she is trying think what he means. Just as she was about to answer she was moved aside by a very angry Optimus. "Who are you and what have you done with Chase!?" I was still a little bit mad about getting shot in the leg so I decided to play mind games. "Chase is fine of course I mean you shot at him but other than that he's fine." Optimus's face was of angry. "Don't you play games with me! We are missing one of our teammates and you have something to do about it." I huffed. "Ok fine."

I focused on myself and felt myself shrink and my aumor was replaced with skin. When I was done I felt so weak that I feel over. I would have meet the ground if it wasn't for Arcee catching me before I hit the ground. She lifted me up and put me on her shoulder. "It appears you were telling the truth. Sorry for shooting at you." "That's ok you didn't know. But can you bring Rachet over here it feels like I have broken bones." "Rachet Chase needs attention." "Fine." Rachet said.

He put me on the berth and asked me questions like what hurts, what happened, and also Miko asking me if I could have the sword (which I replied no, I don't exactly trust her.) and if I was mutant or something like that. "Well it happens you have three broken ribs. Two one the right side and one the left. Other than that it seems that are fine." "Thanks Rachet." "Will Cliff be ok?" "I don't no if he will be." "Can I make a suggestion? Replace as much of his dark energon as you can with your guys energon. Leave some of the dark energon in him so he stays alive until you can fix him."

"Dark energon? How did Megatron find any? If he does have it than I know where he might go." "Before you go confirm your suspicions I need to drain the dark energon out of him." Rachet went to a large area filled with stuff he probably brought with him from cybertron. He brought two IV looking things and rooked them after Cliff got put in the cleaning room. One started to take the dark energon out of him in a tube and the other was pumping him full of energon. "There that should do it." "Question. How am I supposed to hide this from my Mom?

"Tell them you were doing one of your dangerous human errands." "That sounds like a good idea. Well it's that or exposing you and I don't want to do that. Keep me posted Cliff, come on you two let's get you guys home." "Before you go you all must be assigned guardians." Optimus looked around at everyone to match each one with their equal. "Bulkhead you will be with Miko." Bulkhead looked at the little girl and she looked straight back and then started jumping up and down with excitement screaming, "I get big one, I get the big one!" "Uhh ok then." "Bumblebee you will be with Raf." Raf and Bumblebee just fist bumped. "And I'll be with Arcee right?" "That would be correct." Arcee looked at me then at her past partner in the medical bay. "What about Cliffjumper?" "We will inform you if he should start to wake." After making sure everyone was in their correct guardian they all left using the road to home.

As Arcee and I went into my garage she transformed into her robot self and said "Thanks for saving my partner." I turned towards her. "No problem Arcee. I'm glad I could spread some light in your life." She looked like the toughest warrior on the inside and outside on first glance but I knew better than to judge a book by its cover, my dad told me never to do that. As I came back to reality I saw that Arcee was staring at me. "What?" She blinks at me then asked "Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt with dark gloves? It's over 103 degrees out." I looked at my shirt deciding to show her instead of speaking. So I rolled up my sleeves and took the gloves off.

Underneath was dark spots and long ago burnt skin along with white scars that showed clearly. She blinked in shock before being able to mutter "What happened to you?" I closed my eyes remembering how I got them. "Right before I meet the Primes my dads spaceship was blown up by Megatron." Arcee had a look of disgust on her face."I was so shocked but in that moment my mind snapped and I thought that he must be alive! I have to go search for him! So I went and pulled on the flaming metal burning my hands. Then part of the ship feel on me, I had put up my arms to block it from hitting my face." "How did you get out?" I opened my eyes to look at her. "Megatron pulled me out with his own servo."

Arcee's face was one of shock. Before she was able to utter a word I spoke up. "To this day I don't know why he pulled me out. He probably wanted to see me in pain. But if he wanted to see me in pain then why did he bring me back to my mom? He did he whisper words into my ears that I have never forgotten? Those are the questions I have had in my mind for 3 years. But I digress, goodnight Arcee." Arcee had broken out of her trance when Chase started speaking. "Wait!" Chase paused holding the door half way open. "Yes Arcee?" Arcee bit her lip wondering if she should ask this personal question. She finally decided to ask it anyway. "What did Megatron whisper to you?" I thought about it remembering the said, "Let's keep your death until a later date, shall we? I have plans for you youngling." I still don't know what he meant by that, but I want to find out."

"Goodnight Arcee. I will tell the rest of the story later." Arcee wanted to know more but she knew she was lucky to have had been told that much. As she was about to say goodnight when she saw light out the corner of her eyes. She quickly transformed her arms into weapons and said "Cons." Chase ran in front of her guns. "Don't shoot it's my mom! Quick transform. Arcee realized her mistake and transformed into a motorcycle as quick as she could.

Chase turned around as his mom came out of the car. "Mom I can explain!" She had her angry face on. "I hope you can young man! Why do you have a motorcycle!?" I breathed a slight sigh of relief. "This man said that he had a son that wanted a bike and his wife didn't approve of his purchase and he couldn't return it. So we made a trade." His mom looked at the bike then at him. "Ok but you have to promise to take me for a ride some time." "Ok I will mom. I promise." We walked through the garage and I opened the door for my mom. "Thanks." "No problem, goodnight Mom, goodnight Arcee." I had whispered the last part. "Goodnight Chase and we will be talking about what happened later." Chase let out a sigh. "Of course we will." With that he shut off the lights and closed door, leaving Arcee to think about what he said earlier. 'Why didn't he let you die? What are planning Megatron? Whatever it is I will not let you hurt Chase anymore then you have. That I promise. To Chase and his mother.

Aboard the Nemesis:

Megatron was analyzing the new opponent that had shown himself. "This new opponent is most interesting. It seems like his blood is a mix of energon and dark energon. How is that possible?! Unless…" He walked over to his large piece of energon. "Maybe I haven't permitted my self enough contact with this type of energon." He took two shards of dark energon and stabbed one into himself. He screamed the dark energon transforming his energon into its dark counterpart. "It might not have mixed energon like expected but it seems like I can hear Unicrons thoughts. Now I know what I must do." Megatron left the room and got on his ship deck transforming into a jet and flying off.

At autobot base:

"Rachet bridge us to the coordinates I set into the monitor." Ratchet had a puzzled look at his face. "So soon after battle and why am I going?" Optimus had a grave look on his face. "If that is dark energon I believe I know where Megatron may be heading and if I'm right I will need medical attention as soon as possible." Ratchet still had a puzzled look on his face but decided on waiting for questions. Ratchet walked over to the monitor and pressed a button. The bridge appeared and Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Autobot prepare to-"

"Roll out?" Arcee finished. "Stay put. Arcee you will be in charge." Autumn ran up to Bulkhead. "Why aren't you in charge?! You're the biggest!" Bulkhead looked ashamed. "He never leaves me in charge."

Optimus and Ratchet went through the ground-bridge and Arcee closed it. "What's on the activity list!? Arcee walked over to the entrance of the base. "I'm going on recon, Bee you're with me. Bulkhead you're in charge." Arcee and Bee drove outside while Bulkhead looked at us like we were suddenly going to attack him. "Sooo what's on the activity list?" Before we could answer Agent Fowler's face came on the monitor. "Where's Prime!?" Bulkhead put his foot in front of us. "Uh, he isn't here right now. Agent Fowler noticed Autumn's pigtail from behind Bulkheads foot. "What in Sam's hill is behind you!?" Since we were discovered we came out of hiding. "Um hi we are um-" "student interns!" Fowler gave me one of the most sceptical looks I have ever received. "Alright! That's it, Prime has really gone off book this time! I'm heading to my base to call my superiors!" He logged off but in 5 minutes he was calling for back up.

Bulkhead and I argued saving him but I won because I argued that if the Decepticons had him and he knew our location so then the Decepticons would know. So he left and guess what?! Autumn decided to leave with him without him knowing! Raf and I decided to go bring Miko back but the portal closed on us. So here Raf and I are on a Decepticon ship with Autumn traveling behind us. Bulkhead had destroyed a satellite and dropped us off in the ship so yeah. "What were you thinking Autumn! You could have gotten hurt and you know that I don't like thinking about that." "Aww I'm so glad you care." "Autumn, I am being serious here!" All Autumn did was make a senpai face. We traveled to a big open room and we saw a formula on a screen and even Raf didn't know what kind of math it was. While we were looking at the screen Miko took a picture and con outside headed it and came in the room. He saw Miko and Raf and fired a shot at them. "No!" I jumped and pushed them out of the way. As soon as I touched them I transformed and time once again stood still with a flash. But when the flash disappeared I found out that I was not the only one that had transformed.

Optimus and Ratchet came out near a darkened area. "What could we possibly be doing here? What is here that Megatron would want?" Optimus looked at Ratchet then ahead. "Do you remember that late in the war both sides started to hide mass energon spoils off world?" "Of course I do. It's why energon deposits exist on a planet such as this one." "It also why battles waged on planets such as this one and I fear Megatron's memory is as old as time itself." As they are walking under an arch they come to an old battlefield full of dead Autobots and Decepticons. "For once Optimus I hoped you were wrong." As he finished that sentence Megatron fell from the sky onto a ledge on the other side of the bowl. "Hello Optimus Prime and what this? His trusty lap dog and here I thought he would be rotting in a scrapyard by now." Ratchet scowled. "Why don't you invite him for a chat." Megatron continued as if he didn't hear Ratchet. "Now watch as I use the power of dark energon!" He threw the dark shard into the ground and it rippled the the ground and the dead started to rise from the ground. "Not even the dead are safe from Megatron's grasp." Optimus and Ratchet started to battle while Megatron watched in amusement. While the battle continued Ratchet found out that the smaller the pieces the better. After the battle Optimus started to climb the cliff to Megatron. "Megatron whatever you are planning it will not succeed as long as energon pumps through my spark!" Megatron smiled in amusement. "Fitting as it is dark energon that pumps through mine. But save your energy for main event! You're going to need it." Megatron laughed and transformed and flew to his ship. "If this wasn't Megatron's master plan then what is?" "That I don't know, but one thing I do know is that Megatron wouldn't boast unless he was serious. So we must be prepared for what comes next."

Thanks for reading everybody! I have the next chapter in development so your going to have to until then. See in the next chapter! I also want to mention that I made this on Microsoft Word (doc).


	2. Whoops

Chapter 2:

Hi I want to thank you for reading my story and hope to see you more in the future! Sorry for the small for now it's time for story.

Before Optimus and Ratchet's battle:

Time was still frozen and my head was screaming to find something and kill it. "This must have been what the Primes were talking about." I looked up and saw a medium size pink and white autobot that looked like she had a pigtail. "Miko?" The autobot looked at me with a cunfused look on her face. "Of course I'm Miko who else would I be?!" I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well you look like a transformer right now." Miko looked at her hands and noticed that they were of a transformers. While she was checking herself out I scanned her and found out she had the same mix of energon just like me. I had an idea so I said: Miko stand up, back straight! With a sudden movement she stood straight up like I told her to. "What the?! What did you do to me! Undo it now!" I was frantic to say at the least. I had defiantly not expected that to work. "Sorry sorry! I did not think that would work! Miko you can have free will." She let loose and after shaking herself she came over and starts hitting me in the arm. "Don't do that again!" While her hits would have hurt if I didn't have extra plating around my entire body I was going to ensure her that I wouldn't unless it was she was about to do something completely itodic.

As I was about to I heard a scream that sounded like it came from Raf. Miko and I ran to the noise and saw an autobot Raf screaming at himself. He was slightly smaller than Miko and had dark blue and yellow all over his body. But both his arms had turned into some kind of weapon. "Raf!" As he turned around his weapon activated and turns out it's a flamethrower. I didn't know if it was hot enough to burn through my armor so I ducked while Raf screamed about flames coming out his arms. "Raf all you have to do is calm down." Raf took a few breaths and the flames turned off and went into arms. "What the was that and why am I a transformer!" "It makes sense that when I was pushing you and Miko out off the way I was still touching you both and you guys transformed with me."

"How does that make any sense?!" "Um you got me there but does anyone else feeling extremely angry?" Miko and Raf looked at each other then at me. "No, why do you feel angry." I felt like I was the odd man out but I felt like they should know. I mean if you keep secrets from each other what good is a team? I only hide secrets if that secret were to hurt or scare someone. This was one of those times to keep a secret. "Um no I was just wondering." Thankfully to save my embarrassment time unfroze and the con staring at us now. We all just stared at each other until Miko broke out of the trance and aimed her arms towards the con and they transformed into very canon like objects on her arms. "Woah! Now this is cool!" Without knowing she fired a shot obliterated the con leaving only his legs. But in the process of doing that she flew backward and hit the wall along with making the loudest shot I've ever heard and along with the echo that the large metal ship had we were sure that everyone that was on heard it. We got to move or get got by Starscream or Megatron.

Before I could even mutter a single word Miko bursted out screaming "That was so cool!" She turned and looked at me in utter amazement before she saw my stern look and she put away her blasters. "Before you say anything about how I acted I just want to say in my defense I had cannons and I had to shoot them."

Chase groaned then exhaled loudly. "I think we should move out before someone like Megatron comes by to check out the noise. Saying his name caused Raf to look scared. Someone must have told them about Megatron. Probably Optimus if I'm totally honest."Guys calm if Megatron was on this ship he would have been here by now. We have got to keep moving till we find out partners."

They looked uncertain but followed me when I left. We all walked carefully around looking around each corner before moving somewhere else on the ship. While we walked we heard a loud noise coming from our left as we moved closer it sounded like a jet thruster and I realized who it was. "Everyone duck!" We all fell to the ground just in time to avoid Starscream flying around the corner. "Follow where he came from, he's a coward and usually flees from a fight. If we follow where he came from we have a higher chance of finding our guardians."

We followed the smoke till we heard vehicles come our way. Arcee saw us and everyone transformed except Bumblebee. "So I'm going to guess you have f

Fowler?" Arcee nodded. "And I'm going to guess that behind you is Miko and Raf?" I chuckled. "You seems to always guess right. We will get more in depth with how they became this way. So for now please hold your questions." We all agreed and we escaped by using their ground bridge in the ship. Arcee set it so it would automatically delete our location from the database and shut in 15 seconds. We walked through the portal into base and put Agent Fowler on a medical bed. We were able to rest for a few minutes before Optimus called in for a ground bridge. Arcee opened it up and out came a slightly battle scarred Optimus and a very tired Ratchet. "What happened to you two?!" Optimus looked at me with grave eyes and saw that I was in my cybertron from. He looked around before seeing that Miko and Raf were also like him.

Instead of asking questions he answered mine. He told us all what he faced and that Megatron had something big planned. "Now that I've told my story, perhaps it's time I ask some questions. One of them is what happened to you all? My second is why are Miko and Raf cybertrons? My final question is why haven't you all turned back?" I took a deep sigh before explaining everything that happened while answering the first two questions. But when it came to that third one I really couldn't answer that. I had tried to transform back but all I managed to do is figure out how to put my wings and tail away. "Ratchet we require your help to make them themselves again." Ratchet came over grumbling under breath. He ran a scan and claimed that there was nothing wrong with me. "My only guess is that it maybe a stress thing. Do you what you humans do and breath in and out." I didn't have a better idea so I stood there just breathing in and out, in and out. I opened my eyes and looked down to find out I was human again. "Hey thanks Ratchet!" He looked proud of himself. "Always trust the doctor.

Today was stressful day so we all went home as humans and the funny thing was I felt like I could feel my friends moving away from me. Yet I somehow I knew what direction they are in. Then again with what happened today I wouldn't be surprised if it was just being tired. As Arcee and drove on this cool Jasper, Nevada night I looked at the stars and felt sad that my dad never made it there. He always told me when he was a kid it was his dream to go to space. He was about to accomplish that goal before Megatron ruined that dream. Because of Megatron my dad never completed his dream of reaching the stars.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! I used google docs to make this story.


	3. Not what it seems

**Welcome back! It's going to be emotional so you have been warned! Also I own nothing except my OC's and different plot.**

Chapter 3

I saw a volcano but It wasn't spewing lava it was spewing out dark energon. "How could this happen!? How is this possible?!" I was pulled back by an unknown force. It pulled me down to the ground and what was in front of my eyes was shocking. Optimus and Megatron charged at each other with their blades out. Optimus got Megatron near a cliff then Optimus transformed into his alt mode and rammed Megatron off the cliff. Optimus followed Megatron down still in his alt mode. He dropped down on Megatron's face and started to make tracks on Megatron's face causing Megatron to be temporally blind. He grabbed Optimus by his back fender and pulled Optimus off him.

Still holding Optimus's back fender he started a circle rotation pivoting in place. When he got to a high enough speed he let go and Optimus zoomed high through the air. As he neared the ground he changed from his alt mode and Optimus landed on his feet and slowed himself to a stop. He turned around to see Megatron running towards him no longer blinded. Optimus tucked to the right avoiding the the sword Megatron had gotten out. He hit Megatron in the back of the head with so much force that Megatron was lifted off his feet and flew through the air.

Megatron was sent spiraling through the air and landed on his back. Before Megatron could get up Optimus placed his foot on Megatron's chest. "This is not how it was supposed to end!" Optimus transformed his arm into his blade and raised it above his head. "On the contrary, I could not have let this end otherwise." Optimus swung the blade and I heard a loud bang as the volcano exploded. Faster than I thought possible Megatron moved his hands to stop the blade before it reached its target. With brute strength he broke the blade in half and stabbed Optimus in the arm with it.

A shocked Optimus stumbled back looking the most surprised I had ever seen him. He looked at where the blade was stuck and ripped it out. While he did that Megatron was running at him. I tried to warn Optimus but he couldn't hear me. He realized that Megatron was near him far too late and got Megatron's shoulder to his faceplate. He fell back not to far from Megatron. Megatron approached Optimus slowly, probably to let Optimus soak in that he had finally lost. As he reached his destination he decided to gloat before he killed Optimus. "What was it that you said Optimus? I could not let this end otherwise? You were foolish to think that you ever take me on alone. Now you will pay the price." He stood on top of Optimus's chassis and held his blade in victory before slicing down and across. I saw with my own eyes as Optimus's head bounced up and down across the dark energon covered ground. "Nooooooooo!" I couldn't believe he was dead. I had just started to think of him as more than just a leader but as a father. He reminds me of how my dad always acted. He was tough and stern but not afraid to relax and have some fun from time to time. But the quality they shared most of all was their concern for others above themselves. I feel to my knees and looked at the ground and started to cry.

As I looked up I saw that I was now in a black room. Suddenly the thirteen primes appeared in front of me."This is what is going to happen if you don't listen to what we say here and now! There is going to be a big battle against Megatron the day you wake up. It's not the battle we need to stop. Megatron will still be alive after it's over. Let everyone believe that he is dead. We need history to repeat themselves till the moments we need to change come around. Only this time you are going to get some dead and alive Transformers to join your cause. You will do this by saving them or other ways. We will also need need to keep secrets from you to make sure that the decision you make will be the right we say anymore of the bots you are going to save and how to do it we need you to agree to do this to save everyone you love. I stood up and knew that I could let my Mom, Optimus, my family, my friends, and a little more importantly Arcee. She was a someone that I loved with all my heart because of her need to protect me even if I was in cybertron form. I looked up at all the primes. "I will do what I have to. Tell me what I must do to save all my loved ones."

They told me that I had to save some Decepticons and Autobots before the battle where Optimus was supposed to die. Apparently if I save these bots it will change the future so that Optimus won't die in the battle I had witnessed. It will keep most things intact except that moment. But apparently this universe is different then it should be. So I guess you can say few things remained the same in the first place. Apparently in my place there was supposed to be a kid named Jack. His mom had the same name as mine. There were so many different universes that had this Jack character as the main man. In one of these many universes there was a man named ToaXabineh who invented multiple universes inside his own which caused a rift in which help invent this universe. It's hard to understand I know (my head is hurting like hell right now myself.) but at the end of the conversation I knew what I had to do till that moment of the big battle. They told me that for just agreeing to help them I would get a reward. Absolutely no clue what that is but I'm hoping it's something amazing.

I awoke and and got out not even opening my eyes as I walked to where I know my window was. My room wasn't overly big but it was a decent size with my bed on one side and my closet and to the left was my dresser along with my window to the left of that. Our house was near the end of town so if you looked out you could see the vast emptiness of Nevada along with some of the huge rocks. The real beauty is when is when the sun starts to set. As I opened my eyes to looked out my window I was meet by blue optics staring right I screamed and jumped back causing me slip on a skateboard that I had left lying around."Ow" I lifted my head up to see what had spooked me and I saw Arcee's face in the window. "Were you watching me sleep?" If Arcee could blush I bet she would be doing exactly that. "Don't be stupid Chase, Optimus called us in and I didn't want to disturb you so I waited tell you woke up." I smirked at that. I believed that Optimus had called us in, but I didn't believe that she had chosen not to wake just not to be rude. If there is one thing I know it's that Arcee gets the job done. So she could have woken me up but decided to watch instead. 'I do believe she's becoming attached to us.'

After I got dressed in my cloths I went to the garage and found Arcee in her alt mode. "You tell anyone of what happened I will hunt you down." I laughed. "Of course Arcee." We drove to the base to find everyone was already there and looking pretty tense. "What happened?" Of course I already knew the answer but I had to play like I didn't know what was going on. "We have found out Megatron's plan. He's planning on using the dark energon to raise an army of the dead from Cybertron. He is also going to be using a space bridge which is currently in Earth's orbit. It's going to be dangerous but Optimus and the rest are going to have to use the ground bridge to get there. We have no clue how the Decepticons are getting the pinpoint accuracy that you need since Bulkhead destroyed the radar dish. But we have Raf working on that right now." Ratchet explained. I hopped off Arcee and put my helmet on one of Mikos speakers. "Is there any warnings you can provide Chase? Any information may help us succeed in this battle." I knew all of what going to happen but I also knew that if I told them all of it then time would change and the primes plan will fail. So I will give them something that wouldn't be different if I wasn't here. "The only advice I can provide is watch out for Megatron's right arm. It will hurt if you don't." Optimus nodded his head but his optics looked at me like he knew that there was more to be said."Thanks for information, I will try to remember that." I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't ask anymore questions.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge and the Autobots walked through it. They made it safely to the spacebridge and had activated their graviton feet. As I was waiting for Raf and Ratchets conversation to end I thought about what was going to go down thinking that if I screwed up that Optimus would die. Raf had figured out where the Decepticons had been getting Cybertrons location from so Ratchet teleported us here. We went to the the computer room. I knew that Soundwave was in the next room doing the organizing of the focus of the Radar dish. Raf had hacked in and I knew Soundwave had found out and one of his metal arms was going to come slithering into our room and stop us. While I waited for that to happen I wondered if everything was going to plan on the spacebridge.

In orbit on the space bridge:

The team had just got finished beating up the jets that had flown to their location. Just as soon as they beat up the last guy a meteor flew over them and Megatron's ship and it looked like it was heading to Earth. As Optimus watched it fly and comlinked to Ratchet to track it. If they survived this battle then they would want to find whoever was in the pod. On top of Megatron's warship came a platform that Megatron himself was on holding his dark energon above his head. "Is the space bridge ready already?!" Optimus looked at Megatron. "I don't think so. If it was Megatron would have thrown the dark energon by now. We must keep him from throwing it!" There was a buzz and Ratchets voice went through all of their comlinks. "I've found a way to destroy the space bridge. To do this you would need to get to the other side. Then you would need to reverse the polarity so that it would turn on itself and explode." Optimus looked at his comrades and nodded to them so that they knew the that they were the ones to do that. 'It's time for me to battle my old enemy for the last time.'

Back at the radar dish:

The arm had came and destroyed the computer just as he was supposed to. We followed the arm till we saw Soundwave. Miko took a picture of him as he took a picture of us. We went through Ratchets groundbridge and ended up at the Autobot base. Ratchet told us that a pod had dropped down in area where the nearest town was 5 miles away. It was in the state of Nebraska and that he wanted me to go check it out. 'This might be the prize the primes were talking about.' I went through the ground bridge and ended up in a cornfield. I held out my sword invade any Decepticons decided to show up. I decided to not to transform so I don't crush whoevers crops these are. Then I decided walked in the direction of the smoke.

Back at the spacebridge:

"Optimus the spacebridge is fixed on Cybertron! Megatron might try to throw the dark energon." As Ratchet finished his sentence Megatron threw the giant chunk of dark energon into the portal. After that he flew to Optimus where they had a big battle where Optimus won. The spacebridge got blown up and Arcee got hurt. But all was fine in the end. Optimus thought the day was done with all of its scares. That is until Chase came through the portal with three very big surprises.

Back to Chase before everything unfolds:

I was walking to the pod through the corn. 'Hope I don't get corn rash.' I reached the pod and took in it's look. It was all white except where the burn marks from falling from space and hitting the ground. It had caused a giant area to become flat and all the corn had either been blown away or burnt to a crisp. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Upon hearing the voices I turned to them transforming as I was turning. It's was the primes who had spoken. "Before you go in we would like to discuss some things with you so listen up and answer swiftly. Do you remember when we discussed Jack?" We had talked very briefly about this Jack character. "Yeah, why?" The primes looked very strange as they answered. Like they were hiding something. "Well he is still in this universe. Now before you ask any questions let us explain. Since you weren't supposed to be here we had to find a replacement for Jack. In this universe Jack fails and this Earth falls into Megatron's grasp. But even with all of our power we could not remove him from this Earth." I was getting curious. "Ok that's fine and all but what does Jack have to do with me?" The primes shifted around. They looked uncomfortable. "Well he should mean a lot of you. He's your twin."

I was shocked. I was confused.I had to know how."What do you mean he's my brother!" The primes once again shifted uncomfortably. A guilty look was on all of their faces as they spoke. "You both of you were born twins but as soon he was born we put him in a hospital in the state called Nebraska. We made everyone who knew about him forget that he existed. But we looked inside of you and it's as if you are missing half of your spark. Yes we said spark, for what you in your chest acts like a heart but when you transform it transforms into it's true form. It is a change of heart to spark. Do you remember when you were 7 it felt like you were having the best day of your life on the day of your Aunt's funeral? You felt ashamed and then for some reason like there was someone else next to you feeling your emotions. The reason you felt happy that day is because Jack had gotten a puppy that day. The puppy was what you humans called a chocolate lab. But back to the main point. You two share emotions. He has realized that some of the feelings aren't his."

I was trying to take this all in. It was so hard to grasp what they were saying. "The family he got adopted by a family called the Blues . His adopted mom left and since then his dad has treated him like he was the reason she left. It would be easier if we just show you." My mind was filled beatings, beer bottles, and a very unhealthy looking boy curled up next to a very skinny dog. I got madder and madder as more images flooded my brain. "Why did you not tell me this! This is something I should have known! You screwed up his life just so I could have had a good one! Your all heartless aren't you?! To do this to someone." I felt tears going down my metallic face. "We did not see this happening the family was happy and joyful. We thought it would be an ideal place for a human." I was furious. "And why couldn't he have lived with us! What was so bad about our place! Tell me that and then tell me where he is, because I'm going to get him then I'm going to go inside of your pod." Their faces were one of immense pain and shame. "If we had let him live with you would have never lived up to your true potential. He lives in a house is about 3 miles west of here." As soon as he finished his sentence I ran to the road and started to go the direction he said it was in.

5 minutes later:

I was still in my cybertronian form so three miles didn't take long. I was near the place I in saw in my mind. It was surrounded with large pines and was a farm. I started to start shrinking back into a human as not to startle my little brother. I found out that I am a full 10 minutes older than him. I saw a kid playing with his dog. At a distance you would think that they were happy there. But as I sneaked closer I could see the dog was in pain every little movement it made. My brother looked like he had just seen a ghost. I saw that his mouth started to quiver. He might have sensed me if what the primes said are true. "Hello Jack." He whipped his around to where I was standing. His face looked like mixture of scared and surprised. "W- W- Who are you?" I felt afraid. What if he didn't believe me? What if he's so scared of his dad he is decided to stay here? "I'm your brother. But before you say anything else please let me explain." I told him most of my story and what the primes told me.( I left out the part of him failing and my dad's death and Megatron's whispers.) And that's how I ended up here. I'm here to take you home." A loud bang sound as a door slammed shut.

Jack looked in that direction more terrified than he was of me. I went to his side and pushed him behind me. I heard footsteps head in the direction that we were currently standing. With the wind blowing in our direction I could smell the booze and the terrible smell, it smelled like someone who hasn't bathed after rolling in a mud pit. As the sound approached closer the smell only got stronger. What came around the corner was not what I had seen in the vision, this was much worse. In the vision he looked like a man with a little muscle and a beer gut. This man was soaked in sweat and beer, and his belly was at least twice as big.

He stopped and looked around and spotted Jack hiding behind me. "Who the fuck are you?!" I tried to stay calm but my hands were shaking with anger. "Who I am doesn't matter, only what I'm going to do." He saw my hands shaking and thought it was because I was afraid. " And what are going to do? Poke me to death? Get the fuck off my property or else." That comment made me pissed. This man didn't even care there was a stranger talking to his son! He only cared about what was his. They only way this man saw Jack as anything was a disgrace. I looked at my brother and his dog behind me. The was bruised and battered and looked like he hadn't been feed in weeks. My brother looked about the same but when I looked into his eyes they had changed from the scared eyes he had from a minute ago. His eyes were filled to the brim with anger and something else in eyes. It looks like I was staring into the pits of hell. I nodded my head slightly. He gave the nod back. I turned around. " I'm going to make you pay for what you have done to my brother." He was shocked but recovered quickly with a sneer. "You aren't his brother he was an only child. I wish I never agreed to take him home. He's the reason his own mother left him." I glared intensely at him I could feel a glare behind me as well. Our blood was boiling. "How did he do that? Are you sure your wife didn't just see who you were becoming? Did you ever think she left him with you so that maybe you wouldn't turnout how you are right now? To give you a sense of love in a cruel world? This boy you blame has more courage and heart then you ever had and ever will. He is a shiny ray of hope that you have tried to crush. Did you ever think of him like that? I bet not." He looked a little flustered but it was covered over by anger. "You motherfucker!"

He rushed at me. I waited till he was about 10 feet away before whipping out my sword. He saw my pull it out and started to slow then dived around it going for arm. I saw the arm coming and grabbed and twisted it till I heard a snap. His face went white as the pain took over his arm. Out of nowhere a his face got blooded with a fist from behind me. I looked odd back and saw that Jack was shaking his hand. His knuckles were red with blood. I turned back and let go of the man who had been beaten. He fell on his back and stared at the sky blankly. I transformed and looked over him. His face was terrified. "I could have killed you. The only reason I didn't is because some deserve second chance. Your chance is to live alone. I'm taking Jack." The man didn't even have enough energy to argue. "Jack go grab your clothes and what you need for your dog. We are going back to where you were supposed to come home to." Jack ran of with his dog trailing behind.

After about 10 minutes I Jack came out with a giant bag full of what he needed. I lifted his dog and him up. The dog in my hands (My hand was covered in a blanket) and Jack on my shoulder. I glanced at Jack. "Did you call the hospital and give them the address?" He gave me a quick stare. Yeah but it will be at least 20 minutes before they even arrive." That was the end of that so I continued walking making small chat along the way. We finally reached the pod once again. I slowly let them both down by the pod. "You two stay here. What's in here could be dangerous. I don't know if I can still give my full trust in the primes."

I walked to the part of the ship I thought was a door and opened it with my bear hands. I walked in and a voice started talking. "Welcome aboard." The lights went up and I was surrounded by what looked like cloning machines. Only one of the tubes had a body in it. It was white and blank. In the middle of all this there was a computer with a symbol of a hand next to it. 'Well that's creepy at all.' I walked over to it and placed my hand down on it. A pain pierced my brain and the screens w not through a thousand images. I was able to glance at a few of them and they were memories. As it was going through them all I saw the spaceship my dad was in. I stared at it and suddenly I was there reliving it. I saw myself giving my dad a hug before he went to his spaceship. Time skipped to where I was near the spaceship in a little cube they had made and tested so that people could be closer without any bad side effects. "10, 9 ,8." "No! No!" I had to get out before it came. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3. I realized I wade the getting so I ran to the ship and was going to try to save it. 2,1. It went up and up but then something flew from the sky shouting into and sending it crashing to the ground. "No! Not again! NOT AGAIN!" I screamed my fury to the world. I came back and the computer was fizzing out. "WARNING MAJOR MALFUNCTION! WARNING!" I tried to get my hand out of the scanner but I was stuck tight. As he was trying that the computers download was complete and was making a clone. Then it all went to shit as an electric pulse was sent out. It caused an explosion in the console that sent Chase flying into one the sides of the wall.

My head was dizzy as hell. I opened my eyes and everything was blurred. "Dad where are you? Daddy! Don't leave me!" The voice sound like a mixture of Arcee and my Mom. "Where are you daddy?! Help me!" My vision cleared and jumped up and ran towards the sound. When I reached the source of the sound I saw a white, black, and blue robot trapped under a metal beam. I ran over the beam and lifted using my arms and legs to lift it up. The robot crawled out and looked at me and she was about to say something I interrupted her. "Save whatever you are going to say till we get a safe distance from this thing. I don't know if the rest will blow up. She nodded and left. I set down the beam and went after her. My brother was in front of the door. "What happened! Are you ok?!" I picked his supplies and his dog them him. "I'm alright but we need to get you out of here. Did you see where the autobot went?" He nodded and pointed to the far side of the cornfield where I could see a small shake in the distance.

I ran to the shape while begins care with the dog and Jack. I reached where the bot was and put down what I was carrying. I walked over to the hot. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned and saw it was me and hugged me. I grabbed her shoulders and then stepped back. Now that I got close I could see that her design was much like mine. The black was everywhere with blue and white lines running together across her body. She wasn't that tall. Maybe a little smaller than Arcee. I scanned her and she had the same energon as me. "Ok I have a few questions. First where did you come from? What is your name? And why were you calling for your dad? Because most cybertrons don't have a parent." She opened her mouth then closed it quickly. She put her hand on her chin as if in thought. Then a light bulb must have went off. "To answer the first question I came out of the ship. For the second I don't have a name yet. And the last question is easy. You're my dad and my daddy will always be there to help me when I'm in trouble." I was shocked to my spark. I also noticed the emphasis on dad. "How could I be your father?" "I don't know." If she didn't know how could I figure it out. The only person who could solve this riddle was Ratchet.

"Ratchet I need a groundbridge." Static rang through my head. "On its way." A portal appeared in front of me and I motioned everyone to go through I walked through with everyone behind. As I walked through I was meet with a bunch of happy faces I then everyone else came through and they all turned to shocked. And I knew I had a lot of exposing to do.

 **What did you guys think of it?! Please leave reviews! Hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	4. A day of confusion

**Chapter 4**

 **I want to thank you guys so much for reading my story! To know that people actually read this and some actually enjoy it! If you want to talk about issues or what enjoy about the story then post a review. I will respond to it if I can!**

As soon as we walked through the groundbridge Jack froze at all the eyes on him. His dog wagged his tail and trotted over to Miko. My 'daughter' (I'm still not sure on that quite yet) had ran in and and started hugging everyone. Once she got to Raf and Miko she looked at them with a confused face until a light bulb went off. "Hi Raf and Miko!" When she met Optimus she had to crane her neck to see his face. She jumped in joy before hugging his leg and screaming "I love you Grandpa!" At this I face palmed as Optimus gave me a confused sideways look.

After she gave hugs to everyone, yes even Ratchet, everyone turned to me and after a moment of silence I spoke up. "Hello everyone. I know this looks weird but I can explain it all. This on my right is Jack. He is my little brother. His dog's name is Charlie. As for her she is my daughter but I need Ratchet to solve a question if she truly mine and how. If you have questions I probably have the answers."

Optimus thought about this and told me to meet him in his room after getting Jack and the new bot situated and then I could go to Ratchet. Jack was fine staying here because since this used to be a place for humans there was a cafeteria in the back. It felt more like a bomb shelter than a cafeteria because of all the non perishables like the twinkles, spam, and water. And apparently this place was where Fowler hanged out sometimes because the fridge was full of new supplies of milk and fruits. Funny, I never would have thought that guy ate healthy.

So Jack is staying up near the entrance. His dog will sleep with him. He would have to take his dog outside to go to the bathroom but he was fine with that. My daughter on the other hand was the opposite. She followed me everywhere and at the slightest noise she would run over to me and hang onto me and say that she was scared. Then she would make her 'daddy' was there to protect her. The only way to get her was to pry her off or calm her using my words. I made my way to Optimus's chamber which was far from Jack's room.

"Now I'm going to have to go into that room and you need to wait outside for me okay?" She noded. "I'll be brave, but only for you dad." Man she was starting grow on me. I entered Primes room and honestly it's not what I thought it was. I was expecting it to be like a mini palace with everything shiny and new. But it was just a really big room with a charging port on one side and on the other was all of Prime's weapons and bullets. He was sitting on the the charging port. He saw that I entered and stood up.

"I have a few questions about what you did while we fought. The first is how did you know you had a brother and where to find him since as far as Arcee saw you were an only child?" I thought about and decided that even if I was going to lie Optimus would see through it. So time for the truth.

"The Primes have set out missions for me and can't tell you the exact details because I'm supposed to be the only one who is supposed to know that. They appeared and said that Jack was supposed to be here originally in place of me. But he fails at his role and this world falls into Megatron's greedy hands. But he is dead! Or at least that's what you have in your mind. But you don't truly believe that, do you? You know that deep in your spark you are unsure if he is dead. But I'm not here to tell you one way or the other. But I need to know if I have your trust. I'm sorry but I can't tell you more than I have on that matter." Optimus stared deep into my soul, as if he could find the answers to questions he never asked.

After an uncomfortable amount of time he stood up walked over to me looked up, straight into my optics with a stare that could break a mountain. "I will trust you only if you promise that the team will come to no harm. You three may be new here but since you found us you fall into my care. So if I'm trusting you to do your mission I want to know that I'm leaving them in good hands. That means everyone that comes into this base."

Still staring into my optics he waited calmly for my answer. I thought about what I was going to have to do to see Prime alive. If it all goes right then they shouldn't get hurt. "I promise to protect any and everything that comes into this base till my last breath." Prime nodded as he seemed satisfied with my answer. Then we talked a little about what happened with Jack and then finally got to the topic of my daughter. We started with my daughter in which I asked if Arcee and my daughter could come in. He told me I could get them if I needed to.

So I walked out and found my found Arcee and told her to come with me. She agreed and followed me to Primes room where my daughter was already waiting for us. "So what is this all about?" I leaned on the wall before answering. "I bet you're curious about the newcomers here right?" Arcee glanced up at me with a curious look."Everyone is confused on why you now have a brother and a daughter. They just don't want to ask the questions. Well except for Miko. If what did you bring me here for?"

"Well a pod dropped down from space. You already know this." Arcee heaved a sigh. "Chase where are going with this?" "Let me get to my point and I will tell you. So the pod was sent from the Primes themselves. And the Primes told me that I had a brother. They told me what he's been through. They also told me that we are connected through some kind of split spark. So I went and got that brother then I came and got into the pod. It turned out it was a cloning rig. I put my hand on this scanner and it went through my memories but when it came to my father spaceship launch I was sucked into it, reliving that blasted memory over again. When I came to the machine was on fire then it blew up and the clone was gone."

Arcee glanced over at the girl in the chair who was listening to every word that came out of his mouth. She had a look in her eyes when she glanced up at Arcee. Arcee could have sworn it was jealousy and maybe hate. Before she could analyze it further Chase got her attentions."Are even listening!?" She ignored the rude outburst and asked a question that was on her mind. "Is it the one over there?" Chase looked at where she was looking and saw that she was talking about the girl. "Maybe but I don't know for sure."

Arcee raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did you even ask her yet?" I opened my mouth to reply but quickly closed it trying to remember if I did. 'Hey! The person reading this story! You go check! We need to keep the story rolling! Wait never mind he remembered.' "Yes I did she said she came from the ship but I don't know if she is the clone." Arcee put her hand on her shin and went deep into thought. "Is there any reason I'm here? It's not like I'm a detective. Just ask the girl." It was my turn to sigh. "I'll ask the girl and you can tell if she is lying. So little girl are the clone from the pod?"

Her face went into a stare as she remembered. "I don't know what a clone is but I was in some kind of room then all of a sudden I was filled with emotions and memories. I saw grandma and grandpa and my daddy playing in the driveway. Grandpa was playing with daddy" "Wait do you mean my father?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of him. "I think so, where is Grandma and Grandpa? Not the Grandpa behind you. That Grandpa is the really old one."

After that she giggled and I looked behind me at Optimus and he was sharing one of his rare smirks, and even Arcee was smiling. I smiled and turned back to her. "Well Grandmas at work then she will go back to my house." "What about Grandpa?" I thought about what to say. I couldn't say the truth, that much was certain. "Well you see Grandpas not coming home." She looked puzzled. "Why not daddy?"

"Um well you see Grandpas in a place where he can't come back." She tilted her head in confusion. "Where's that?" She not making this easy to explain. "He is a place where good people go and can't come back because they belong there." She tilted her head to the other side. "Why does he belong there?" I felt sad at her words.

She suddenly seemed to follow suit as her eyes started to tear up. But I could feel something happening, like the dizziness you get sometimes when lay down for awhile then stand up fast. She tried to walk but feel her knees her hands going onto the ground with tears falling freely onto it. Her breathing started to get ragged and I could feel that she was at her final standing point. Then she exploded. She grabbed her head and started screaming.

"DADDY IT HURTS! HELP ME DADDY! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Fear struck my spark and I scooped her up and rushed out of the door with Optimus and Arcee behind me. The pain had hit me too but I powered through it for her. "RATCHET NEED HELP NOW!" The medic looked shocked but recovered quickly. "Put her on the table, quick!" I put her down on the table. She was still screaming. "PLEASE DADDY DON'T GO! NO! DADDY! NO!"

Her words sounded familiar. Then it hit me, like a train going maximum speed. She was saying exactly what I had said when I was looking for my father in the destroyed ship. "Ratchet put her to sleep!" He around with a syringe in his hands. He had no time to questions. He had Bulkhead hold down the her arm will he injected a sleeping agent into her energon supply line.

Within a few seconds she was asleep. Ratchet did a few scans and said that something in her brain went crazy because of an overload of emotions. After that I had him check if she was my daughter. But at this point it didn't really matter. To me she was already my daughter. So either way I loved her.

While Ratchet did that I saw that Jack came out of his room with his hand on his forehead. He walked over to where I was standing and looked up at me. "Do you care to explain what the hell just happened?" I heaved a sigh and noticed that everyone was gathering around. Looks like the time had come for secrets to be thrown out in the open. I shrank down to my human form and wobbled a bit but was still stand standing.

"Jack what you and her just experienced was memory of mine." Everyone looked confused but Jack was hit with sudden realization. "I've felt this before! I don't remember when but I have definitely felt this before." So he felt it but doesn't know what it means. "Well about three years ago my dad was about to complete his greatest dream, going to the great beyond. But as he was launching Megatron shot him." I looked up at the faces around me. Optimus had a poker face, Bulkhead was glaring and clenching his jaw, Bumblebee was glaring but shock was also present on his face. Miko and Raf eyebrows met the top of their forehead. Arcee shuffled around as she already knew this and Ratchet had turned around from where he was typing with the console.

I took in a deep breath as I got ready to tell the rest. "As soon as Megatron landed my mind snapped and I felt like a broken child. As I was running to the ship I passed Megatron and he looked down at me and said something but for the life of me I can't remember what it was that he told me." I looked at my daughter and then decided to take of my gloves and roll up my sleeves. The faces of everyone except Optimus and Arcee went into shock.

"I ran to my father's ship not caring for my own well being I started to tear apart the flaming metal. The pain was almost unbearable but it didn't matter if it meant I would find my father. Then the ship came crashing down on top of me. I had used my arms to kept it from completely crushing me. As my legs were starting to give way I felt the ground shake and something remove the metal from above. Then I was pulled out by Megatron." Bulkhead looked flabbergasted.

"Why would Megatron save you?! The only things he cares about is himself and what he owns." I had asked the same question day after day. Now looking at it I finally had my answer. It was all in the words I would have never told Arcee unless I had to. "I've told Arcee what he told me when I in his palm. But what I told her was not all truth."

"He whispered and told me keep my death until a later date but he knew what wanted to do with me. He told me my life was in his debt since he saved my life. He told me that when the time comes he would find me and I would be his greatest asset. Someone who could take on the Autobots but with their, and I quote 'righteous ego will keep them from ever harming a human.' After that he set me down by the ambulance. As much as I hate to admit it I would not be here if it wasn't for him. The part I don't understand is how he planned on making me tough enough to take on you guys. Sorry for not telling you everything Arcee." I put my gloves on and rolled down my sleeves.

It was Miko and Raf who moved first going to my side and hugging me. "We had no idea! Sorry for your loss." While I was shocked at first but I hugged them back. Then Jack came and joined in. After the we're done Arcee came over and picked me up so she could give me a small hug, then Bumblebee, but Bulkhead looked down at me and told me, "I know what it like to lose someone close to you. I know your pain." Ratchet and Optimus just stared at me solemnly. Ratchet finally turned to the medical area, to check on my daughter and Cliffjumper. Optimus told me he was sorry for my loss and walked to lean on a wall.

There wasn't much to do but the gang and instead of letting everyone get mopy and awkward I suggested to go play video games. We ended up choosing the split screen car game. Jack lost the first round then Miko. It was Raf and I against each other. I was getting ahead but at the last second Raf bumped my rear tire sending me spiraling, causing him to win. "How do you do that every single time?!" Raf looked at me his eyes sparkling. "I guess through practice." I smiled and ruffled his hair getting up from the couch. As I was going to leave Miko said. "You and Jack kinda look the same."

I looked at Jack and she right. We both had dark hair with grey shirts. But his was a short sleeve. I was slightly taller than him with a little bit more muscle. If you really look at us, another difference between us was our eyes. Mine were dark blue and Jack's were light blue. Jack, Miko, Raf started playing again while I went down by Cliff and my daughter. I climbed onto her medical table and went over to her face. "What is her name?" I jumped ten feet in the air as the voice spoke. I turned around and saw Arcee staring at me.

"First of all don't do that again! You scared the life out of me." After I calmed down I thought about her question. "I don't have a name for her yet. But I was thinking Dawn Wheeler Wilson." Arcee raised an eyebrow. "Why would you name her that?" I started to blush myself. "Well it wouldn't be the first time I had been thinking about names for children if I had one. For a girl I wanted something badass but still soft sounding." Before she could respond I heard my daughter start to whisper something.

Dawns POV:

I remember someone being sad then my head had memories that were not mine. They hurt so bad and I wanted my daddy. Daddy always helps. I remember a ship crashing down and a scary monster was in front of it. I saw my dad running to the ship. As he got farther away the pain started to come back. I closed my eyes as it all came back. "Daddy don't leave me! It hurts daddy! Help!" I opened my eyes and was meet with a dark room. I couldn't see anything. I wanted my dad but something was missing. I tried to imagine daddy but I couldn't remember who it was."Why can't I remember daddy! I need my daddy! Daddy will make the pain go away." I heard a voice and I shut my mouth. "Don't worry Dawn daddy is here." Wait was my name Dawn?! Is that daddy? "Daddy where are you?" Wake up Dawn! Wake up!"

This is a dream? I tried waking up and a light appeared in the dark room. I ran through it and woke up in an unfamiliar place. Scared I moved up. I looked around to see faces I barely remember. Looked for daddy and I saw him where I had been laying. I ran to him but before I could grab him a blade that stuck out from someone's arm blocked my way. "What do you think you are doing?"

I looked at who the blade belonged to and it was the blue girl from before. I don't know why but I hated this girl. She tried to steal daddy from me. Daddy is mine. "I want to get my dad." She apparently didn't like that answer. "Do you even know your own strength yet? In your excitement you could of crushed him. If you don't want that then calm down." I was furious. How dare she stop me from getting to daddy and tell me that I would kill him! I thought about my options and there wasn't a lot to do. 'I could fight them for him but I be beaten to easily.'

Before anything could happen I heard a noise and I saw that dad had transformed into his cybertronian form. "There, is this better for you Arcee?" Arcee scoffed as she removed her arm and let dad get closer. When he got close enough I gave him a big hug. He smiled and hugged me back. "Are you ok daughter?" I nodded my head to assure him. I didn't want him to think he caused me harm. "I have a name for you if you choose to accept it." I smiled as I already knew my answer. "Are you ok with Dawn Wheeler Wilson." I once again head my head as my eyes started to tear up at my dad giving me a name. "Chase! I need to see you in private!"

Chase's POV:

After I made a few final checks on Dawn I walked over to Ratchet. "What did you want me for?" He looked at the console a few more times then started to walk away from it. He looked behind his shoulder to get me to follow him. We ended up in the storage room. "Ratchet what are doing here?" He looked around and checked outside while I found some stuff to sit on. "If what I got from medical examination this is something that only you and Optimus should know. But I'll tell him later."

I raised my eyebrow in questioning manner. "What would be so important that the rest couldn't hear it?" He walked back and forth in the same spot. "Well to start your daughter is like nothing I've ever seen. On earth you human have something called birds correct?" I noodles mostly to get him to continue. "Well if I'm correct she first acted like that. When she came out of the cloning rig the first person she would have seen would have been her father or mother." That made sense in the way he explained but it doesn't explain the reason it came to that.

"But why would that happen?" Ratchet smiled like a psycho. "This where it gets interesting. The malfunction caused her to do that. But that's not the interesting part. She is just like you in a way. She can transform into a human. But that's not all. She doesn't have a car as her transformation. Just like you she is a predabot." Now I was lost. "Wait what is a predabot and what do you mean like me?" He looked confused on what I meant. "How could you not know?! You have wings and a tail for Primus sakes!" What did you think those were for? The reason we're back here is because predabots are some the most rare transformers out there."

"They are pretty much extinct. The reason I brought you here is because like what happened with Fowler. If they were to be caught and ,however unlikely, could spill. Then they would look for and turn you into the ultimate weapon. Your daughter has not yet reached the power needs to access this form. So keep this information to your self.

Do you get that? Get between us, no one else, not even Optimus." I nodded my head and Ratchet and I left. Most not even noticing we were gone. Ratchet went back to the console, while I texted my mom that I was staying a friends for the weekend.

I transformed into my human form and watched my daughter play while thinking, 'If she is like me than what does she look like human?' While that was just a thought, most of my mind was on tomorrow's event. Especially trying to build that stupid bike. Till I leave. But Skyquake was going to hurt me pretty badly. But honenstly everything tomorrow was going to hurt.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave any comments you feel like you need to! See you in the next one!**


	5. Betrayal?

**I want to say I only own my oc. Everything else is Hasbro's. I want to thank TaoXabineh for inspiring me to do this.**

Chapter 5

Arcee, Jack, and I went to a junkyard to see if we could find some of my parts. Luckily we found a chassis and some of the parts I needed. Then we went with Miko and Raf along with their bots to a store in the closest town to get their supplies. I had some money from the multiple jobs I've had. I got Miko's and Raf's supplies. We all rode back to base where my daughter was sitting at the entrance. We got off and started to work one our projects.

My daughter watched us make our projects. Raf got distracted by Bumblebee telling his stories of the past. While Arcee and I were struggling to get this working Prime approached us and stood about 10 feet from my project. "What do you need to build a motorcycle for?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at Optimus. "It's for my school. Same for Miko and Raf, and it's a big part of our grade." He nodded his head like he understood.

"We've got energon moving!" We looked over at Ratchet then we went to the game area to get a better view. Bulkhead went to where the console was. "Wait weren't the Decepticons destroyed?" Miko questioned.

"Megatron is dead, but they are not without a leader. His name is Starscream. While he is no Megatron, he makes himself just as dangerous by being unpredictable. So wherever he is going he is going to something destructive."

I knew I had to go on this mission but how? I could just ask Optimus. "Hey Optimus could I go on this mission with you?" He looked down at me, then at the others. "We could bring you along but with Starscream the chance of you getting hurt is too high, even in your alt mode." I sighed heavily as I walked over the couch. I sat on the faded red couch trying to come up with a plan. I couldn't do what Miko did, she was the only one sneaky enough to that. I went through a few plans in a few seconds but I dismissed them all quickly. I was thinking about who could help and my eyes widened as I already had one that could help me. His name was Cliffjumper.

I went over to Cliffjumper in my other form. I looked down at him knowing that I had to be quick. I closed my eyes and went into his mind waking him up. I opened my eyes and he was staring back at me. "Who are frag are you? Why can't I move? Last thing I remember is Starscream shoving his hand through my spark chamber." Seeing the portal open and Bumblebee and Optimus start towards it I had no time to answer.

I released the cuffs on him. "Get up and follow me! Quickly!" "What makes you think I'm going to- WOAH! Hey! What is this all about?!" He started screaming questions as he followed me. As we got close to the portal I heard a very light sound. It sound like the clinking of metal. Only one person had feet that light. 'We have got to get through there now!'

I reached the beginning of the ground bridge and slowed to get Cliff in front of me. I pushed him through the ground bridge and I followed him. As I got out I the bridge closed behind me. It looked like we were in a desert canyon. But I knew we didn't have long before the portal opened up again.

Judging by where we ended up Optimus and Bumblebee went far ahead. 'What if they heard us?! We have to get the location to hide ourselves and save that guy!' I told Cliff to follow me and we ran off in the opposite direction of Optimus and Bumblebee. As we ran he kept asking questions I didn't have time to answer.

As they went to the location the portal opened up again. Out of it walked a bot with eyes so terrifying that Megatron himself would have been scared of them. The bots blades had been drawn out from her arms. The tracker looked on the ground. She saw the two sets of footprints going the left and another two going to the right. 'The ones on the left match Optimus's and Bumblebee's footprints. I need to go the right.' She started off for the bot that had betrayed her and the team. With him was a bot she cared deeply about for they go way back. Pray to any that get in her way.

With Starscream and Soundwave, 3rd person view:

Starscream and Soundwave had found the soldier they were looking for. Starscream took the energon and put it in the machine to wake up the soldier. The machine started making noises as the doors opened up and the soldier step out. "Yes,come to your new master!" Starscream yelled with his hands raised. "I serve only one master." The bot said with as much disgust as he could muster.

But Starscream either ignored it or didn't hear the tone. "Excellent your loyalty will set a fine example for the troops. For you see they are having trouble accepting their master. But no need to be timid Skyquake you may bow." Skyquake shook his head side to side. "You fail to grasp my meaning. My master is Megatron." Starscream heaved a sigh, something that he learned while living on this planet.

"Your old master is dead." Skyquakes eyes widened in disbelief at Starscream's words. "That is impossible." Starscream was getting quite annoyed at the comment that he had heard for the last few days. "Why is the so hard for everyone to accept?!" Before the answer was heard they heard footsteps and they both turned to look in the direction that the sound was coming from. The sound came from none other than Optimus Prime and his teammate Bumblebee. "Skyquake?" Skyquake looked at his old enemy remembering the battle he had with Optimus. Although it was brief Optimus had more than proved himself. "Hello Optimus. The last time I saw you was in the battle of Tecnar. Megatron ordered me to exterminate you."

"Is this ancient war still worth the lives of the innocent? If you want to make a difference Starscream stray from Megatron's path and end this war." Starscream put his hand on his chin, smiling devilishly as a plan to hit Optimus where he doesn't like to get hit, his pride. "I would willing to negotiate, if you would be willing to bow before me." Optimus thought about Starscream's propsell. All He had to do was bow?

A large hit to his pride was worth nothing compared to the lives of others. Before Optimus had time to answer Skyquake stepped in. "Again with the bowing?! Bow to this!" He exclaimed as swung at Starscream but Starscream ducked and grined as he pulled out his claws to hit Skyquake in the side faster than a blink of an eye. "Never forget that I served beside Megatron! I always was a bit faster than him." He took a few steps backward and quickly transformed to fly to Soundwave. "You are nothing more than a coward! After I'm done with them I'm coming after you." He pulled his machine gun to fire at Prime.

With Chase and Cliff:

Chase and Cliff were traveling to the spot the Primes told Chase to go. "So who are you again? Also why is it that my body does whatever you say?" Chase looked back at Cliffjumper extending his hand to him to help him up the cliffside. "Well to you I'm a new member of team Prime. Someone brought you back to life with dark energon and my consciousness somehow ended up in your body. We brought you back to base. Ratchet put you back together and added new paint. We left some dark energon in you to keep you alive while we pumped you with energon. I'm going to guess the reason you're not a brainless zombie is because you don't only have dark energon in your stream." Cliff looked like he understood what I had said as we reached the top of the cliff.

"So what do you need me for? How can I help?" I lead him over the other side and pointed down at the ground. "This where a bot named Skyquake is supposed to die. But we are going to save him. You are here incase he desires to put up a fight. But hopefully after I show him what I have in my memory banks he will be on our side. We going to need him if Optimus is to survive."

I looked to the sky and saw something flying about. Then some green lights focused on it. I tapped Cliffjumper's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the jet. "That is where the jet will be coming down. Optimus and Bumblebee are fighting him. Tell me when you see a jet falling." He nodded and just as he did I heard some quick light taps behind me. I tried to turn as quickly as I could but it hit me before I was done turning and it and I went off the cliff. Midair I looked at the assaulter to see who it was and, just like I thought, it was Arcee. I landed on my back hitting the ground with a thud.

Before I could recover Arcee jumped on my chest and started to quickly pummel my face. I felt lightheaded and dizzy but the back of my head was screaming to get her off me. I grabbed where I thought her belly was and clenched hard. I felt something hard that slowly gave way to my touch. I heard her scream and I didn't like the terrible screech but my body did. It shivered at the thought of crushing the bot in front of it. It kept squeezing harder and harder until it pierced her armor. She screamed and the sound surprised me making me once again in control. I threw her off before I could do more damage to her.

She landed on her feet but feel to one knee and I got a good look at the damage I had done. My fingers were imprinted into her side and energon was flowing freely from where I had pierced her armor. I looked down at my fingers and they had energon on them, her energon. Arcee got back on her two feet and started to dash at me before she jumped with one leg extended. I dodged to the right and turned to grab her leg turning quickly to smack in the rock wall. The wall gave way for her body making a mold that held her into it.

I heard something in the backround and I turned to see what it was. A jet had caught on fire and was starting to descend. I heard a groan and looked at Arcee. As much as I wanted to leave her be it was too much of a risk. I clinched my fist and punched her head farther into the wall. I heard I quiet groan and I felt like it had done its part. "Cliff let's go!" He jumped down with a thump. He looked at Arcee then at me and I saw his face. It was one of anger and worry. "Don't worry she will be fine. Ratchet will find her life signal. Right now we have a plane to worry about."

As if on cue Skyquake came barreling down. I transformed into a human and went into Cliffs hand. I looked up at him with hope. "Now we have one shot at this. If we are going to save him I have to fire me directly at him to make sure he lives." He nodded and put his arm back and primed himself before firing me at Skyquakes descending form.

When I got enough I transformed and grabbed Skyquake's wing and flipped him upside down. "Get off me!" As we got closer to the ground I went underside and put my back out to take the blow of the ground. We hit the ground and I felt parts of my armor fall off. Skyquake transformed still on fire as we rolled and tumbled. When we stopped I stood up and walked to where Skyquake was lying. "Why did you try save me?" He asked in a grave slow voice. He closed his eyes as his life left him. I quickly opened up my chest where my energon was pumping and I grabbed the syringe from where I had hid it in my legs hidden compartment. I stuck it into one of the tubes and drained it of my energon.

I looked at Skyquake and kneeled down and tapped the syringe and stabbed it into where his spark was. As I started to pump the energon into him I touched his head and started to send messages to him through the same kind of link I had with Cliff. "Do you think that Megatron cares about honor and respect? You think he gives a frag about you? If so you are blind to truth. Here is some things that he lied to you about." I filled his mind with images of what Megatron had done. Every time he stabbed someone in the back, every person he disrespected, and every person he killed with a dirty trick. I also showed him everything that I had done except the talking with Primes.

"This is the Master you serve and everything I went through. You saw what he did to meet his own agendas. He pulled wool over your eyes and you didn't even know it. So why did I save you? To give you a second chance. To give you a family who won't stab you in the back once they are done with you. So what do you say?" I had finished putting in the energon in and he was healing quickly. He opened his eyes and I extended my hand to him. He took it and I smiled as I pulled him up. He looked me in the eye as he spoke. "You have shown me that I served a disrespectful, lying, and dishonorable master. I owe you my life since you saved and repaired me. So I ask you now will you let me by your side? As a partner not a master, you have not yet proved yourself to be my master."

"I will be your partner. My name is Dark Stride in this from and Chase in my human form, so let us-" I was interrupted by Cliff. "Optimus and Bumblebee are coming and Arcee is starting waking up!" I turned to him and knew he didn't deserve to be hunted like an animal unless he wanted to. "Cliffjumper? Do you want to go back to base or stay with us? I won't make you any more than I have. If you want to go back I will tell them personally that this was not of your own will." He thought about my question and walked back and forth. He stopped and turned to me. "I want to go back to base."

"You dare to seek the cowards way out?!" Skyquake bursted out. I had to step in before Cliff was sliced in two. "Skyquake stand down. It is by his own decision to decide where he wants to go. Just like you choose me as your partner. Now leave before you get caught up wi h what about to happen" Skyquake looked disgusted at my words. "You expect me to abandon my partner?!" I sighed and let him come with Cliff and I to meet Bumblebee and Optimus.

We reached Optimus and Bumblebee as we turned a corner. They both looked shocked as I was with Skyquake and Cliffjumper. "Chase? Cliffjumper? Why are you standing with the enemy?" I opened my mouth to answer but before I could answer something hit me across the face sending my face to left. I looked in front of me and Arcee was breathing heavily, her shoulders moving up and down. She glared at me and clenched her side and jumped back as Skyquake launched himself at her. She landed by Optimus falling down and he helped her stand up again. He looked her over her noticing the marks that my hands had caused. "Chase please tell me that you did not do this." He turned towards me with fire in his eyes. He was ready to fight if I didn't say what needed to be said.

"Before I answer I plead you to take Cliff back to base with you. What he did was not of his own. I controlled him to save Skyquake." I noticed that Bumblebee was now supporting Arcee. They all were looking at me or Optimus. Finally he spoke up. "Why? Why did you save him? Why did you nearly kill Arcee?!" I felt my energon start to boil. He thought that I wanted to hurt Arcee?! He thought I wanted to betray the team?! I was losing control and if I didn't leave soon people I loved would die. "You told me that I could seek out my mission, yet when I try do exactly that you call it unsafe?! I knew the danger! I knew what would happen!"

"SO YOU STILL WENT WITH IT? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD NOT HURT MY FAMILY! YOU TOLD ME NO-ONE WOULD GET HURT! I LOOK AROUND AND ALL I SEE ARE ARE HURT FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" He took a brief moment to look at everyone around. "Some emotionally and some physically." At the last statement he looked at Arcee. She was still glaring at me. For a good reason I suppose. I started to calm down realizing that there was no excuse for what I had to my partner. I could have killed her, so what stopped me? An answer for another day I think.

"I'm sorry that Arcee got hurt. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Something happened when I grabbed Arcee, it was like I wanted to crush her, to squeeze her until begged for mercy. Her first scream brought that out in me yet her second scream brought me back. That's not me, I don't know what came over me. I am so very sorry."

I slowly walked over to Arcee with everyone watching my every movement. "I don't know if you believe me or not but I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you." I raised my arms to hug her and at my movement she flinched. My heart ached to hug her but I knew that if I did I would probably scare her more than I would be helping her. I lowered my arms and turned around. I gave one final look over my shoulder. "I'm going home and I'm taking Skyquake. Please don't try and stop me." I transformed into my human and Skyquake into his jet form. He hovered near the ground and I jumped up onto the wing and into the cockpit.

We left and I told Skyquake where to go. We landed half a mile from my house. I jumped out and Skyquake transformed looking down at me. "I appreciate what you did for me. It's one thing to kill someone because it will leave you eventually, but saving a person's life? That is something that someone will never forget. You might be unskilled and unready to be anyone's master but hopefully some day you will be." I was encouraged by his words but they didn't make me feel any better with what I had done today. I sent him some coordinates through the link. "What you just recieved is a location of a massive energon deposit that we uncovered and captured. You will need to find a place to stay till later. Sorry I don't have a place for you to stay."

Looking down he nodded and jumped transforming and blasting off. I looked in the direction of my house and started to jog towards it. 'This day did not go as planned. I feel like monster for what I did to Arcee. What if I can't control it next. What if I hurt more next time, or worst of all, kill them?' I shook my head at the thought and got my mind on a different track. Though it kept going back to Arcee energon flowing out of her.

At Autobot base:

The Autobots from the mission came through the portal with Cliffjumper and Bumblebee supporting Arcee. The kids were already on the ground floor. Jack was the first to speak up. "Is happened to you guys?! As soon as my brother left I was flooded with powerful emotions, so was Dawn. I first I felt courageous, then the hatred! Her and I almost lost in an instant! It was gone as fast it had come. Then fear, hope, and finally sorrow. Not your 'I'm kind of moody sorrow' but so much that I teared up and Dawn cried. Wait where is my brother? I see the bot he took but where is…" He looked up and Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus were staring down at him with sadness.

"Where is he? What did you do?" Optimus closed his eyes tight shaking his head. "Your brother is not dead, but until further notice he is a traitor. He has hurt this family. My family."

Jack looked exasperated. "I don't believe you. I have only known you for maybe 3 days and I know what kind of person you are. You are selfless and you keep calm in about every situation. But with all that behind you I still don't believe you. Why? Because Chase is just as great if not more so."

At his words Ratchet angrily came forward. "Watch what you say! This is the leader of the Autobots. Chosen by the Primes themselves!" Jack steeled himself and took a step forward.

"And so was Chase. Not to be a Prime to Autobots but us humans. As much as you have Prime Chase does just as much. I see the way you look at him, as if he is an adult more than a child. He certainly acts like it. He plays with Raf, jams with Miko, and helps me with nightmares that I doubt that you even knew about. He is what saved me from the place where I was beaten, used as a slave, and got nothing out of it! He saved me from that Prime! Not you!" Jack had tears freely flowing down and Miko and Raf also had tears.

That is when Optimus realized that if it wasn't for Chase they all probably would have died when they went to go get Cliffjumper. He felt ashamed that he didn't even know that the youth had nightmares. "I am sorry for what you went through." Jack looked up his eyes starting to stop. "If you are truly sorry then you will let him back. Or at the very least let us see him."

"I am afraid I can not do that. He is to dangerous." Walked over to Optimus and he looked up at his optics. Optimus saw the determination in the boys eyes. "If you don't let us see him with the bots we will just walk there ourselves." Optimus closed his eyes and put the fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Fine but Bulkhead and Bumblebee are coming with you."

A grunt was heard along with a thud. They all turned to face the noise and saw Arcee moving towards them while clutching her side. "Sir with all due respect I'm going too." "No you are not. You are still injured." Arcee's face became fierce as if she was about to fight. "He is my partner I going to talk to him. I know him better than you all. When he gripped me his eyes, they… changed. They went from blue and purple to blood red. He reminded me of Megatron, but then something happened after I screamed again. It was like an off switch for whatever happened."

Ratchet walked off to solve this puzzle leaving Optimus to deal with Arcee. "You can but take it slow. We don't want you opening up your wounds." Arcee nodded and transformed into her alt mode and speed off. The rest got in their guardians with Jack in Bulkhead. Optimus watched them go then left to go to room to think.

 **Thank you for reading! If there are mistakes I am sorry! If you want to talk to me leave a review or pm me. I would be happy to talk. By the way I use google docs. I will see you next chapter!**


	6. When good things go bad

**Disclaimer** :By the way I own nothing except my oc's and slightly different storyline, everything is property of Hasbro's. I want to thank ToaXabineh because he inspired me to start making this story.

Chase had arrived and went into his house. He had seen that his mother's car wasn't there so he assumed that she had late work as it was currently 6:30 in the afternoon. He took a shower and got new clothes on. He choose a long sleeve dark grey shirt and blue jeans, along with a scabberd for his his sword. He went to go watch tv but remembered he didn't have a motorcycle any more and went to go fix his bike cycle .

He went into the garage and noticed that his old tire was a bit loose so he set it up on the table. As was tightening it up when three vehicles rolled down the street and into his driveway.

He sighed lightly putting down the wrench he had used to to tighten his bike tire. He heard doors shut as people were getting out. He turned to see who it was and in front of him was Miko, Raf, and Jack. Jack approached Chase quickly. They stared at each other before Jack punched Chase across the cheek. Chase moved his head with the fist to lessen the pain but it still hurt. "Why did you hurt Arcee?!"

Chase turned my head towards him slowly. "It was never my intent to hurt any of you." Jack's face was becoming red with anger. "So you just leave your friends? Your family?"

Chase winced at his comment. "You all are safer there than you are with me." Jack let out a deep breath running a hand through his hair. After he was done his eyes turned back to normal and he put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "I trust you more than I do them." He looked back at the vehicles. "No offense." The big green jeep responded. "None taken."

"Look if your plan is to convince me to go back to base with you it's not going to work. I broke a promise to Optimus. I can't go back." The blue motorcycle rushed forward almost running over the three shocked teens to get to Chase. "Why did you do it Chase?" Taken aback from her sudden movement he tried to quickly regain his posture.

He turned going back work to on my bike. "If I tell you do you four promise not to tell The others? We are far enough away that other two won't be able to hear. I don't trust Bumblebee or Bulkhead not to tell Optimus. Will you promise not to tell?"

"Of course I will." Jack answered without hesitation.

Miko looked at Jack who meet her gaze with a cool expression. She looked at Raf and gave her nod. She gave it back and then looked at me. "I guess we three agree." The last one was say anything was Arcee.

We looked at her waiting for a responses before she spoke. "Fine." She said sounding defeated. They all came close and I told them in a whisper. Loud enough for them to hear but not Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "I don't fully understand why I saved Skyquake. The Primes need him if they are to complete their plan of not letting Optimus be killed."

The shocked were on every face present and so would if she could. Raf was the to speak up. "Ho- How is Optimus going to die?! Megatron is dead!" Chase looked at him with a caring face. "Trust me, you don't want the details. As it is before I say more know that Megatron is not dead." This time it was Arcee who spoke first.

"That is impossible! From what I've been told he was at ground zero when the space bridge went off!" Chase slowly moved his head up down. "He was at ground zero when it blew up. But what no-one except a small handful knew that he a piece of dark energon inside of him. Depending on what time it is they are getting his from space if they have not already."

Jack hung his head down in disappointment. As if him living was somehow their fault. Chase noticed it and went to the three. Jack spoke with his head down. "If it wasn't for me you still could have made the battle. You could have gone to the pod and left me. But you choose me instead of killing him."

Chase's mouth was closed tight lightly. He was going to say something but he paused when he look at his brother.

Chase started to feel bad at the sight of his family being so sad. Chase knew this wasn't what his family usually acted like. "Look at me." The youth obeyed raising their eyes. As soon as he did he was embraced in a hug along with Raf and Miko. "I love you all. No matter what happens I will always love you guys. Jack of course I choose to save you from that hell. I would have for any of you." Chase let go of the teens that now had tears forming in their eyes. He turned to the motorcycle that had been doing nothing but watching.

Chase knelt down to touch the front of the bike. "I love you too. I'm sorry for what I did to you. So what do say partner? Do you forgive me?" If Arcee could have hugged him she would have. "Of course partner. Want a ride back to base?"

Knowing that she was still damaged he declined. She protested saying she was tougher than she looked. Chase laughed and said that he knew that but his point still stands. "I'll tell you what I'll call my mom. I will see if I can go with my 'friends' tomorrow." Chase turned to the group a smile creeping onto his face as a idea popped up.

"And maybe we can spend the night together. As long as Miko goes home before we go to bed." Before he even finished his sentence Miko was talking her phone to her parents about spending the night over. Chase laughed and brought Jack and Raf closer. "Do either of you have a phone?" Raf pulled something out his pocket that looked like a ladybug.

Looking closer I saw it actually was a ladybug cellphone. He opened and it had two buttons, a home button and and 911 button. Raf offered up a small smile and pressed the home button. He started talking to his mom. Turning to Jack I knew he had a phone but no one to call.

"I just make something up for you. Also I'll see if Fowler can get you in our school over here." He smiled and nodded.

After everyone got confirmation from their parents and I got confirmation from my mom, they went back home to get their things. Chase called them when his mom got home in about thirty minutes they all came back.

I introduced everyone to my mom. She shook all of their hands but when she her hand left Jacks I swear I saw her hand shake. She commented on how alike we looked and I laughed putting my hand on his shoulder saying, "Some would say we look like twins." I looked at Jack sending a wink. We played some hoops out on the driveway. Raf and I won in a game of horse. Turns out that Raf is pretty good at basketball. We went in and choose a movie.

I went into the kitchen to get some popcorn a poppin. When it was ready we started the movie. With a bowl full of popcorn I went to the living room. We all sat next to each other on the couch. I had to go the bathroom and they paused the movie so I could go.

I did the business and went to wash my hands. I put soap on my hands and as I was washing off my head started to get dizzy. I turned off the faucet and went to dry my hands. I looked down at my hands and they flashed from normal to being covered in energon then back to normal again. My breath was getting short and I could barely breath. I shook my head and my vision was turning blurry. I could make out the door and went for it. My legs were jelly and I fell on my way to it. I looked up trying to crawl towards the door. When I reached it I grabbed the doorknob but I was too weak to turn it.

My head feel onto the floor. I closed my eyes groaning out. A face flashed inside of head. It was silver with its eyes purple. "Megaton?!" It moved closer and started to shift into something else. Closer and closer it came, morphing until suddenly I could make the details. It was my face. It's body started to form into what I have transformed into before.

But both eyes were now red, I could hear laughter and looked all around me. I looked back to face and saw it was him laughing. I noticed he had sharpened teeth. He stopped and grinned down at me. "Hello again Chase. It's good to see you again! Whose screams did we hear this time Chase? Don't you remember the screams? Oh the terror brings out the best part about you, **ME**. But then you let your feelings get in the way and I get put back into the darkness." I glared at him with a hateful glare "You're not me. Nor have you ever been. He looked bemused at my comment. "Is that so? Then tell me how I know everything about you? Your darkest secrets? Tell me why you told Megatron and Skyquake my name, not yours. Then, if you can do all that, tell me why I come out to play every time you hear them scream. But back to business. I just wanted to say nice job with Arcee. Sad that you didn't kill her though, that would have been enjoyable to watch. Ha ha ha!"

I gritted my teeth, my body shaking in anger. Suddenly my sword appeared in my hand. My hand gripped it tightly. I jumped and stuck into his chest with two hands, he smiled pulling the sword deeper into his chest. "You can't get rid of me. I will come back, and when I do, I will kill everyone you love." Everyone's body appeared around us. Optimus, Arcee, Mom, Jack, everyone I loved, even Sierra. Their red blood and blue energon mixing. I screamed punching him in the face and he disappeared with a evil smile still on his face. My eyes shot open still screaming.

I pulled myself up, my body yelling at me to stop. I opened the door and tried to go to the living room. I turned the corner and was meet with my mom and my family and friends behind her. They were shocked and then my mother rushed to me cupping my cheeks. "What happened to you?! I heard you scream and so did they."

In a hoarse voice I answered. "We need to get to base." The teens looked at each other with surprised faces then turned back to me. I gave them a weak smile and let it drop and my eyes felt like they rolled into the back of my head. Then everything went black.

June gasped and started for her son but as soon as she got close Chase was lifted into the air surround by a blinding white light. When Jack took a step closer to it the sphere exploded into a massive flash that sent everyone a few feet back. Where Chase just was is now empty. June groaned pushing herself up. Looking around she didn't see her son. She stood up frantically, her hands shaking as she reached down and grabbed Chase's burnt and torn grey shirt.

She feel to her knees crying clutching the shirt with all of her might. As she was sobbing a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and it was Jack, holding back his tears. His face was stone cold, his mouth set in a straight line.

He took an earpiece from his pocket putting it in his ears and pressing a button on it. "Prime it's Jack. We need accientence." Jack put down his hand going over to the scared, crying teens. They looked at him as approached, his face soft and caring. "Come on guys. Is this how Chase would want you to act?"

The teens shook their head left to right. They both wiped their eyes on their sleeves. Jack went back to the crying body of his mother. "We will find your son, and my brother." June's body suddenly stopped shaking and she turned to Jack still having tears in her eyes. "What?"

The question hung heavy in the air. The answer meant that everything would have to be unravele. Jack shook his head. "Not up for me to tell. When we find Chase he can tell you." He turned to the door after helping up June taking the shirt carefully from her hands. The sound of their vehicles pulling was dominant over the quiet.

The teens went out the door with June behind them. She got in Bumblebee with Raf while Jack got on Arcee. Miko of course went in Bulkhead. They rolled down to get to base but unknown to all except Arcee, the young boy on her seat was crying for the loss of his brother.

They reached base and Optimus was there to greet them hoping ,despite what he thought, to find Chase. Everyone got out and Ratchet noticed that there was now a new human. He scoffed at the sight of her. "How did you mess up this time? Who is this person you brought and why is she here?"

Jack sent a sharp glare up to Ratchet going to his mother(whose tears had stopped and now had sadness mixed with wonder.) "This is Chases and my mom. Her name is June." He pulled the burnt shirt from his pocket going up to Optimus and Ratchet. "Something- something happened to Chase. We don't know what happened to him. He was encased in a ball of light that exploded and he was gone. Nothing was left but this burnt shirt. Before he went he was acting strange. His final words were that he wanted to come here."

Optimus knelt down on one knee to stare at the shirt. Clutching it tightly he rose and looked at June. "I promise with all my power that we will find Chase." He gave the shirt to Ratchet who walked off to run tests on it. Jack took his mom to the red couch with the others. They all sat there in the room in silence, mourning for the loss of a dear family member.

Location: Cybertron

There was a bot, parts of his body opened and exposed to the open air. He was in a dark alley. In a garbage bin not far away was another bot looking for parts. He came out with something in his hand. He noticed the bot that was laying down. He laughed at his luck and went to turn the bot into parts. He was much smaller than the bot laying down.

He hit the bots head to check if he was awake. The bot not responding he smiled and started to pry open part of the arm. As he was about to pop off a piece until he heard something charging to his right. He jumped as he heard a click and where he had been was now black. Jerking his head to trigger man he saw it was the big blue bot in charge of the prison.

Scared he ran away. The blue bot transformed his cannon into a hand and walked to the other bot. The bot was black and blue and torn near to death. But he noticed that that the arm started to twitch. He sighed picking the bot up. "Guess if they can get you running again you'll help productivity."

It was a short trip and they ended up the hole. Looking down into it the officer said, "Let's hope they have something down there for you. But better you then me!" His face was stone as he tossed the bot into the hole. He watched as the bot fell, darkness consuming him. "I do truly hope that darned creature doesn't find you, if it does then death would have been more than welcomed."

It was pitch black in the hole. Chase had fallen giving a thump upon impact and had given a weak groan. The sound drew in a bot that gave off a strong light. "We got a new one! Call the boss, this one is big and hurt." From the darkness came a reply.

"Sure thing Reaper." The voice echoed in the dark cave. Reaper took a closer look at the new bot. "You're pretty hurt there big guy. What happened to you?" As he finished his sentence a tall silver bot walked behind him. "What seems to be the problem?" Reaper looked up at the tall bot.

"Not too much Megatronus, just someone new dropped from above" Megatronus placed his finger on his chin. "I suppose we are going to have to get him to our medical center." Megatronis takes the legs of Chase and Reaper takes the arms. They carry him through a twisting tunnel, deeper and deeper until they reach the main hub. It was a big open area that had plenty of space. In the middle was a faded yellow building.

They took him into the yellow building were on one side it had two berths and one the other medical supplies and benches. Right in front of them was the female medic. "What have we here?" Megatronus and Reaper grunted as the lifted Chase onto the birth, then Megatronus turned his to look at her. "This bot came from the surface. First one we have had in awhile. But do you think you can fix him Locust?"

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I was able to fix you wasn't I? However, you were in a better condition than he is. Now excuse me I have to fix him now." They both moved out of the way and headed for the door. Reaper left but Megatronus held onto the doorway, looking behind him. He sighed lowering his head turning around.

He moved to sit in the bench that had been placed on the left side of the buliding. "Locust I will be here incase you need help." She held up a medical tools examining it to see if it was dirty. "It's not like you to care for another. I saw that once, before you were thrown in here." Megatronus clenched his jaw and put his arms over his chest. He eventually stopped to look back the boy. 'This bot had been dropped in the day day before the revolt. Maybe this is a gift of some sort. Or maybe back-up sent from Primis himself! Nothing could explain his uncanny timing.

"Woah this strange." The words broke Megatronus out of his thoughts. "What is wrong Locust?" He got up and went over to Locust. He looked down at what she was staring at and he saw blue energon and purple… something. "What is that?!" Locust looked up at him then back down. She examined it closer with a magnifying glass.

"If I had to guess that it the blood of Unicron running through him. I've seen it before but the outcome was different. He was injected with it and it took over his normal energon, fueling itself. This seems to be coinciding with the normal energon. I'll put a tracker in his stream to tell you if it is changes."

Megatronus snarled and closed his fists and walked back back to the bench. "Do whatever you have to get him ready tomorrow. So I can ask him some _questions_." Locust put down her tools turning her head at Megatronus. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She closed her and picked up her tools. The machine started to make noises as she turned it on. Pulling her mask up she brought tool down.

Thank you for reading! Can't wait to see you in the next chapter! As always I use Google Docs to write my stories.


	7. You can't save everone

I own nothing except my oc's and slightly different storyline, everything is property of Hasbro's. I want to thank ToaXabineh because he inspired me to start making this story.

 **Chapter 7**

Everyone had slept uneasy. June was still asleep on the couch with the kids laying on the floor. Jack had stayed awake the entire night watching over them. There was bags under his eyes and he started to drift off. He was awoken by a sound coming from the entrance. He got up quickly and rushed to the railing, waiting to see if was an enemy.

But instead it was just Arcee and Dawn walking from the entrance. They saw Jack and went over to him. "Jack you look tired." Jack chuckled rubbing his hand over his face. "I had to make sure nothing happened to them. Speaking of which, when did you two leave."

"Before you took watch. Dawn and I had to go talk and it lasted a while." Both Arcee and Dawn went to go charge but then they heard something being opened. It sounded like front entrance was the one opening. "You bring anyone else with you?" Arcee shook her head and transformed one arm in a cannon and with the other shoved Dawn into a secure location.

Jack got ready to call Optimus incase it was something dangerous. Sounds of pedes stomping could be heard as they got closer. Someone turned the corner and came into the full light if the base. Jack was shocked. He glanced over at Arcee and her face was stone, but he saw some cracks of anger breaking through. The bot that had entered? His name was Skyquake.

Planet: Cybertron

My body feels like it got ran over by a bus. I opened my eyes and was instantly fronted with a bright light. I quickly closed them and tried to remember where I was. I remembered having hallucinations then lights out. I tried to move my joints but the wouldn't budge. They were restrained by something.

Suddenly I heard an explosion outside. I heard something run inside. I couldn't lift my head because it was restrained as well. The footsteps quickly came over in my direction and suddenly there was a face in front of mine.

"Great you're awake. I'm going to skip to the point. My name is Locust and there is currently a rebellion going on. I know what you are, so you are going to protect my daughter because I repaired you. I'm going to unlock you now."

I felt my restraints come off and I sat up to look at the lady who had spoken to me. Her body was a light green, with her head being light blue. I looked at her hand and connected to it was a little red bot.

Locust kneeled down to talk to her daughter. "This nice man is going to protect you. Just follow him and listen to him. Mommy has to go help Uncle. I love you honey, goodbye."

She kissed her daughter's head and got up to look towards me. "If she gets hurt I'll feed you to the scraplets. Before I go, what is your name?" The question should have been easy but after what happened before I came here, it became harder to answer. I would not tell anyone else his name. But I can't reveal my true name. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Call me Blade."

"Alright Blade, I need you to-" just as she started a big blue bot rushed in with what looked like a pistol. As soon as he laid eyes on the little girl he pulled the trigger. I grabbed her turning into a ball shape to keep her protected.

I unraveled myself and quickly put the girl the girl behind me. I felt my anger returning along with my claws fully extending. "You just crossed a line." His face was full of shock as I started to move towards him.

He took aim and keep shooting at me but I barely felt it through my rage. I grabbed his throat with one hand and lifted him up. "Why would you shot a little girl?!" His face looked scared as he looked down at me. "B-b-because she is criminal. Everyone here is!"

I growled pulling him closer. "Is that what you tell yourself? I want you to take one look at that girl and tell me she that she deserves to die." He started whimpering. "If anyone here deserves to die here, it's you. But that decision doesn't lie with me. That choice lies with the girl and her mother."

I turned around pulling him with me. I looked at the mother and she gave a thumbs down. The man made a loud whimper at the sight of it. I looked at the girl who was about up to my knee. "What about you?" She looked up at me then at the bot on his knee crying and begging.

She looked up and cocked her head the side. She smiled and straightened her putting her thumb in a downwards position. "No! Please!" I look down at him and brought him up to eye level. "You sealed your fate when you pulled the trigger."

I threw him on the ground pulling out my sword. It bright purple glow seemed almost to be speaking to me. Telling me it was hungry for his soul. I went above the bot and brought my sword down, slicing across his chest. I heard a voice in my head the moment I sliced down. 'Oh Chase, you are so close to being like me.'

'I will never be like you because you actually like hurting people. This guy deserved it.' I heard a laugh and then all was quiet. I came back to reality and in front of me was Locust. "I have a different plan. Take this large reinforced traveling pack and my daughter will be inside it. It's harder than normal Durabyllium metal. You will follow me to save my brother. Just incase she gets lost her name is Ruby."

I nodded grabbing putting her daughter into the pack she had given to me. Since they didn't need to breath it would a safe for her. "Alright let's move out! Locust lead the way." She left the building and I followed her. But what was in front of me I was not prepared for.

Planet Earth:

Everybody was tense, all waiting for the other to move. Jack was the first to do something. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Skyquake looked down at the little lifeform in front of him. His stare almost burning through Jack until his eyes lightened up as he realized who had spoken to him. A squeak came from behind Arcee and he saw Dawn's face.

"I did not expect to see my partner's brother and daughter so soon, I didn't realize that you two were currently at this location. I saw you two briefly through Chase's memories." He saw Arcee glaring at him with anger.

"I remember you from last time. Your lucky my partner forgave you for that event or I would have your head on a pike. But for now, that is not the reason I came here. The reason I came here is because I have information on Chase."

Arcee's face fell as he mentioned Chase, then instantly turned back into anger. "How would you know what happened in the first place?!" Skyquake looked with some anger of his own. "Do not take that tone with me bot! I was there, I watched the entire thing." Arcee's face was a mix of emotions.

Before anyone else could speak Optimus walked in. "Is everything ok, I heard-" Optimus noticed Skyquake and activated his arm cannon. "What are you doing Skyquake here and how have you found our base?!"

Skyquake put his arm behind his back, gripping the handle of his gun in case a fight was to ensue. "Chase sent me the location of this place through a neural link when we first met. But you should know if I was here to kill anyone Prime I would have done already. Like I have said before I have information on Chase."

Optimus straightened himself out and rose his eyebrow in a questioning fashion. "So why would come here to tell us?" Skyquake grumbled under breath before speaking. "Chase is family. My family, and I came to tell something so you can help me and I can help you. I too want him back."

If Optimus was shocked about this development he did not show it. "What do you know?" Skyquake let go of his gun putting his hands at side, tense in case of betrayal. Optimus noticed this.

"Arcee would you please leave the room? I believe our guest is feeling uncomfortable."

"Optimus I don't give a scrap about what he feels. I want to hear what he has to say about my partner."

"Arcee please…"

"It's ok Prime, she can hear what I have to say. It all started last night. Right after I left I felt something tugging me back. I trusted that feeling and I came back. I transformed and walked over to where I saw Chase run. It took a little while but I found his house. I looked inside of some kind of transparent wall and saw you Autobots and humans. I was about to exterminate Arcee but before I could Chase walked to some transportation device and shook his head at me."

"I stayed and watched and saw them huddle up and whisper something to each other. I could not hear what they were talking about because Chase shut off my Audio Receivers. Eventually they all left and I was about to as well but Chase stopped me to talk to me. He apologized for what he did. He asked me to stay around for little bit so I did. His human mother came home then his friends and brother. They were watching something, I could see it on a reflection. I saw that Chase had left so I tried to find him."

"I saw him washing himself in some kind of clear liquid. He looked down at his hands and they started to shake. He was afraid of something and I about to ask him before he fell down. His body as still as a rock and I couldn't tell if he was dead. I was about to lift the roof off but I saw him stand and go through the door. Just as I thought was fine I heard one final message before he left. 'We need to get to base."

Optimus sighed heavily upon hearing what happened to Chase. "Do you know if he is alive?"

"I know that he is alive. But I can do one better I know where he is." At his words everybody perked up. At sometime Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee snuck in. Everybody else had woken up. June had tears in her eyes from the news.

"Tell me where son is. Please." Skyquake barely glanced at her as he gave his answer. "He is on our home planet Cybertron. But not in this time period . He is in the period before the Great War. In a prison of some sorts. I saw this all through a 'dream' as you humans call it. I believe I have a connection with him much like my brothers."

"And we're just supposed to believe you?!" Rachel scoffed. Optimus looked at his friend. "Do we really have a choice? Please take Skyquake with you to get more details. Please change his symbol if that is what he would like." Ratchet opened his mouth but instantly closed it and listened. Optimus turned to Skyquake. "Please follow Ratchet." Skyquake passed by Optimus and said "My symbol is going to be the same as my partners. For it is the symbol for a new era. The era of peace between two forces." Then he followed the grumpy medic.

Planet Cybertron:

Locust and Chase were running downtown to save Locust's brother from the brunt of the attack. They ran across a few of these 'cops' and terminated them quickly. As they ran Chase asked questions. He found out that he was on pre war Cybertron. That he showed up out of nowhere and Locust healed him. She said that her brother and a friend brought him in. She said she knew what he was and he simply shrugged.

Finally they reached where they were going. Locust scanned the battlefield. "I think I saw him over there. But it was only for a second. I'll take my daughter back, please hurry." She took her daughter from the pack and said, "Keep the pack, it tougher than your armor and you can store weapons in it.

POV change: 

I extended my claws for speed and ran in the direction of where she pointed. I knocked out most of them easily and quickly, that is until I meet some with some kind of glowing riot shields. I tried scratching it and it bounced off harmlessly. The man pulled out his pistol and and shot me in the chest. It stung and I retreated to some cover behind a building.

A bot walked by and waited till his back was to me and I grabbed him yanking the shield from his hand. I held him up and he tried for his pistol but was faster and I punched him in the face. His body was now limp with a pained sleep. I heard a scream and ran towards it. I ran past the houses and turned left to the street where the scream came from. At the far end I saw two bots backing up with something behind their backs. There were police bots in front of them and at them. Making up my mind I ran at them.

The bot on the left got hit and fell down, thier body no longer moving. I tried to move faster but my legs were at their limit. As it got closer the one on the right got hit and the thing hiding behind them was revealed to be a little girl. She was on her knees crying about her dead parents. She quickly looked up with energon in her eyes, she reached out with her hand and as I was about to reached… she was shot.

Thank you for reading! Can't wait to see you in the next chapter! As always I use Google Docs to write my stories.


	8. Can't come home without a surprise

**Disclaimer** :By the way I own nothing except my oc's and slightly different storyline, everything is property of Hasbro's. I want to thank ToaXabineh because he inspired me to start making this story.

 **Chapter 8**

Inside Chase's head:

I felt nothing but anger. My head was screaming and he just made it worse. 'Let your anger consume you. Give me control and you won't regret it. Just take my hand and your pain will go away.' The anger and sadness was too much. So I took his hand.

3rd POV:

Blade smiled as he unsheathed his sword. Police bots came from behind their cover. "Don't resist unless you want to be like the ones at your feet. Tell you what, if you run away now we might just let you live."

Blade turned to the talking officer smiling. His eyes were red and his teeth had become shaper. This was no longer Chase or Blade, this was Dark Stride. He let out a chuckle that rang out chilling all who heard it. Only the biggest one had enough courage to speak. "What do you find so funny punk?!"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I was just about to say the exact same thing."

"What do you-"

The bot never got to finish his sentence as his head was now rolling around on the ground. Energon spurted from where his head was. While everyone around was shocked he turned around and said. "Well boys, shall we get this party started?"

His words shocked them out of their stupor and they opened fire on him. He moved his sword quickly, reflecting some of the bullets that came at him. He was able to kill two people before they realized what he was doing. They pulled out their shock batons and ran at him. Smiling he quickly sliced off their arms and legs."And that's how you deal with party crashes!" He left them screaming and approached the lone bot that had done nothing but watch his friends die.

"What have we here? Must be a coward! I know what to do with cowards!" He grabbed the neck and lifted him. "Decapitation! Ha ha ha!" He pulled his sword back and swung with all his might. Just as he was about to do the deed he let go of the bot and sword and fell down on his knees grasping his head. "No! I locked you away! You can't stop me now! No! NO!"

The prison guard took this as an opportunity to run away. When he looked behind him the bot looked up with his eyes a different color.

Chase looked at all the death around disgusted that he caved in. "This is the last time I let you free."

'Who says you have to let me?'

Chase was going to respond before he heard a cough. Looking at the noise he saw one of the two bots who had fallen protecting the sparkling. Chase ran over to him picking the bot up so he could talk.

"Are you ok sir?! Don't worry I can help you." Chase pulled out his syringe out of its secret compartment. But it only enough of Chase's energon to revive one more person. He removed the armor so that it showed the soft flesh under it. He was about to insert the needle in the man's 'skin' when his hand was grabbed by the man. His eyes were turning grey and his power was nearly faded. As he spoke his voice was desperate and fading, "Don't save me. Save my daughter. Promise me. Promise me before I die."

Chase closed his eyes setting the mans arm on his chest. "I promise." And with those words the man's power faded into the allspark. Chase closed his eyes and picked up his syringe. He went over to the girl and picked her carefully. Her armor was all hardened so it remade still relatively soft. He looked at the tube seeing if their were any bubbles before injecting her with his energon.

When the girl did not move I feared that it did not work but as soon as I thought it she started coughing up a mix of energon. "Daddy?" I felt my heart fall at her words as I spoke.

"No sparkling. Your Mommy and Daddy are gone now. I promised your father that I would take care of you." She may have been young for a transformer but my meaning was not bypassed. She started crying on my shoulder as she did I stroked her head telling her it would all be fine. After she was done crying she asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I go by many names, Blade, Chase, Dark Stride, but you will probably remember me by Blade. And I'm probably the closest thing to family you have." She looked at me and I saw something, what it was I do not know but her optics, her optics turned purple. "Thank you."

I didn't have time to question it as I heard an explosion from the battle. I reared my head the noise to check how close it was and it was near where Locust had pointed. "What's your name?"

"I don't remember." She looked like she was going to cry again. I held the sparkling close and said, "It's ok. I have a name for you. I'll call you Star." I held her in front of me and I saw her smile so I smiled back at her. Another explosion happened but this time it was closer. "It is time for you to get in my pack."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because it will protect you. Please trust me on this. I still have a mission left to do." She had a determined look on her face as she nodded her head and climbed across me and into my pack. After I made sure it was properly secured I started running towards the fight again. I quickly made my way to the spot without being seen. I looked for the bots body as I ran but only police bots littered the ground.

I saw a huge moving pile of guards ahead and I sprinted towards it. When I got close enough I started grabbing guards off and tossing them away. Out of the blue an explosion happened from beneath the guards and I was blown onto my back. I grunted trying to get up but my muscles barely had enough strength to sit up. I stared at my hands and legs for damage and there was a small scratch on my left arm. I heard a sound in front of me and I instantly pulled out my blade.

Whoever it was must of heard the sound of me pulling out my blade because I heard someone say loudly. "The police do not carry close range weapons! Who are you?" That voice, it sounded familiar but I couldn't lay my hand on it. "I was sent here by Locust. Are you her brother?"

I was silent for a little while by he answered again. "Yes that is me. Stand up and come out of the smoke so I can see who you are." I slowly got up, sheathing my sword, and started hobbling over where I heard the voice. When I got out I tripped on a police bot falling straight on my face. "Well that was embossing to watch. Wait I remember you. You were the bot that I helped bring to my sister!"

"Well thanks for bringing me in. Can you help me up?"

"Of course comrade." I flipped myself so I was sitting up and grabbed the hand in front of me. Once I got I my feet I brushed myself off. "Thanks, so what your name? Your voice sounds familiar."

"I don't know why my voice would sound familiar because I've never meet someone like you. But down here they call Megatronis, King of the arena!" I stopped what I was doing and finally got a look at him. He was silver with a cannon on his right hand. I calmly rested my right serve on the handle of my blade. 'I have to wait for my chance to strike.' Although he seemed to be reading my mind.

"You seemed to be shocked at my name bot. Not only that but you seem to be angry at me. My I ask why?"

I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this one. Could I tell him what he would do? No, but I don't have to tell him everything. "You killed my father."

"Is he amongst the bots around? Because if not then what you say is impossible. Only Transformers of high power get the honor of having a child. That or the ones so low that they are forgotten. Which one, I wonder, are you?"

"Neither. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to take you down."

Metatronus smiled and ejected his sword from its hiding place above his cannon. "This should be fun."

I dropped my pack and unsheathed my sword. I took a step left and he took one on his right. We went into a slow circle before I lunged out at him. He raised his arm to block the blow instantly. He sneered at me as he lunged in a counterattack. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want my head."

Enraged I swung my sword at him downward arch and he tried to block it but I sliced straight through his sword. He looked shook but only for a moment. "Well done young one. Will you give me the courtesy of hand to hand combat?"

"Not a chance." I charged towards him among for his chest. He moved to the side and pulled out something he was hiding in his left servo and stabbed me with it. Whatever it was it affected me quickly and I started to get dizzy and I feel to one knee putting my hand on my knee. "What did you do to me!?"

"What you've just been injected with is your own supercharged energon. Right now it is infecting your normal energon, making it supercharged as well. Whatever mix of dark and normal energon you have are going to explode. Albeit I don't know how big the explosion is going to be but my family and I will be far from this hell. You are going to die alone. But don't worry I'll tell my family you died protecting me."

I could have spurred curses left and right but my mind was on the little girl in the package. She had to live. "If I'm to die please take care of the girl inside of the pack. It's the least you can do for killing her parents in this rebellion of yours."

I pointed to it with a shaky finger towards my pack. He looked towards it picked it up and put it on his back. He left without saying another word. 'This is it? This is how we die? Well if it is I deserved it. I failed everyone. Jack, Mom, the Primes, Arcee... I've been terrible role model. Showing my family that it's ok to betray the people you love, to hurt them. If I had the choice I would do it better. I would be someone to look up to. Take care of my family and friends. But I let my anger get in the way and now I'm going to die. I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye and make things right.'

I was blinded by a white light and suddenly I was in front of the Primes. A femme was the first to talk. "So you have finally realized what you have been doing wrong?"

"What..? What is this? Was any of that real?" I was about to ask more but a male voice spoke before I could. "All was real. But the lesson was more important. You finally realized you were being to reckless and idiotic, even for your species. So what say you brothers and sisters? Shall we send him back?"

"What about the supercharged energon inside me?"

All Primes stared at me and I heard one sarcastically whisper "This going be fun when he starts the change." Before I could question they formed a circle and I knew well enough to keep my mouth shut. When they finally finished they turned towards me and the femme spoke again. "We don't have enough time to take the energon out of you without you dying. So we have decided on giving you an upgrade that can handle this much power. This one will be smaller in size but faster and stronger. Do you accept?"

I really didn't have much of much of a choice if I wanted to make anything right again. "Yes." As soon as the words left my mouth I was struck by the primes power and I once again my skin burned and moved. The pain only lasted for a second but it felt like an eternity. I opened my eyes and I was back in my world.

I looked down at myself and I was dark blue except the two dark red red lines running down my chest then they split up and went down the length of my arms down to my servos. It also rolled down the length of my legs to my pedes. Both my servos and pedes turned dark red to match the color of the lines. My symbol was the same as ever. 'I'm back!'

I smiled as I put my servo up to the comlink.

Back at base:

Ratchet had gotten done getting information from Skyquake and gave him his wanted symbol. They had argued for awhile over the symbol. Eventually Ratchet realized that he wasn't going to change the bots mind. He grumbled the entire time he made the new symbol. "I still think he should have our symbol if he's going to stay here. Makes no sense to have a new symbol."

"Maybe not but as long as he fights with us his symbol matters not."

The only response Ratchet gave was a grunt. Before any more could be said a message of a hidden comlink came on screen. "Who could it be now?" He answered and said "Who is it?"

"Hey Ratchet good to see your as grumpy as ever. If you track my comlink you will find my energon signature. See you guys soon!"

When the voice was gone and both bots were extremely shocked. Both recovered almost instantly and Prime called the team and Ratchet went to work on the monitor. When everyone showed Bulkhead was the one to ask, "Hey Prime what happened?"

"Good news friend. Chase just called in. Ratchet is currently tracking his position and will be home shortly."

A loud cheer went around and June and Arcee were tied for the most ecstatic. While Arcee was not showing as much on the outside as June she was just has if not more than June. June however broke down crying tears of joy while saying. "My son! My baby boy is finally home. Thank you God! Thank you!" Even Prime gave one of his rare grins. "Optimus! We might have a problem."

Optimus lost his grin and went to check the problem. He checked the screen and saw what looked like a large energon deposit. "What is wrong?"

"That thing on screen that looks like an energon deposit, it isn't one. That is Chase. And if we can see it…"

"So can the Decepticons. Team we must roll out now!"

The team and Skyquake didn't waste any time getting ready. June and Jack went up to the railing to see them walk off. Jack hugged his mom at the thought of finally being able to see his brother again. Optimus stopped by them on his way to the bridge. "We will go retrieve Chase. And if nothing goes wrong, complete." Without another word said Optimus walked off.

They ran through the portal and when they saw Chase Arcee moved her pistons even faster than before. Chase ran towards her and when they got close enough Arcee tackled him with so much force that he was knocked to the ground. Chase grunted and looked up at Arcee and smiled. He gave her a mighty hug.

"It feels good to be back."

"It feels good to have you back, partner."

"I'm your partner now am I, even though you still have Cliffjumper?"

"Hey your a junior partner. I can still pull rank." Chase laughed and got up giving Bulkhead a hug, giving Bumblebee a fist bump, Skyquake a pat on the shoulder, and gave Cliff a high five. Then there was Optimus. "What has happened to your form? It has changed."

"Well you see the Primes sent me on some kind of self realization mission. I kinda got infused with my own supercharged energon and I needed a new form to contain it."

"I see. When we get back to base we will have to see what you are now able to use and if you are safe. Good to have you back in safe hands." But it seemed that fate was not on their side as the decepticon warship had silently approached on their flank. The sounds of multiply jets were heard and when looking at them it was realized that Starscream leading them. He landed with a loud thump with his vehicons and declared, "I see we have came for the same thing Optimus! But I find something intriguing. That bot you currently have in your possession is a walking pile of energon, how I wonder? But the more important question is, are you going to hand him over easily?"

"Never to the likes of you Starscream!"

"Ah Optimus, like Megatron would say, you are never one to disappoint." And with that the battle began Optimus straight for Starscream with the rest of the team taking care of the vehicons. The battle was not long as Optimus was able to wound Starscream and he called a retreat. Optimus quickly called a ground bridge and the team ran through it.

When they reached the other he was first met by his mother. He lifted her up to face where she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his faceplate. "Uh hi mom. This isn't really how I wanted you to find out that my 'friends' are actually aliens."

"Well how else was I going to find out? Wait till I got kidnapped?" He gave a smile and set her down as the rest of the team came thru. Chase kneeled down down give his brother a hug. "Ugh, don't you think it would be easier for hugs in human form?"

"I suppose so." I grabbed my blade and started to shrink. Once I reached human size however my brain started to hurt. I heard voices and my chest felt tight. My stomach felt queasy and used my left hand to cover it as my right arm felt numb. Optimus noticed this right away. "Chase are you alright? You seem to be in pain."

"I fine Optimus just a little bit of" he was interrupted by Ratchet. "Yep, yep, yep! Not on my watch! You are coming with me so I can examine you."

"I'm coming along!"

"Miss Darby that is not a good idea."

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not! He is my son! I doubt that man knows how to work on humans! Humans are not machines. They are made different, not to add I'm nurse so if anyone can find something wrong with him it's me." Everyone to say was quite shocked. No one had ever talked to a Prime that way before, except Megatron. "I understand that Miss Darby. But there is no reason to raise your voice. He might be your son but he is also our family. He is safe among us. Now go with him if you believe you can help."

June looked ashamed as she walked with Ratchet to the medical room for humans. Everyone followed to watch from outside. Cliff went over to Skyquake to try start a conversation. "So you're the guy Chase saved? Never had a chance to get a good look at you. But anyways, any idea why he do something like that? I believe it was something about saving Optimus."

Skyquake glared at the intrusion of his space but answered anyway. "If you're asking what his agenda is I will not tell you. Were you not the one who left?"

"Well… yeah I was. But are telling me you want to get hunt down?" Skyquake stopped and Cliff ran into him causing him to stop. Skyquake turned around and looked down at Cliffjumper and with a glare. "I would give my spark up for someone I trust. You want to know why I trust chase? Prime has seen it and so have I. If he gets everything in order he has a high chance to become the next Prime if Optimus is to fall. He must be protected at all times and at any costs."

Before more was said a sound came from behind Cliff and they both looked at the noise. The sound came closer and Dawn came around the corner. "Hey guys what you talking about?" "Oh nothing sparkling Cliffjumper had a question about your father. He is in the medical center down the hall then a left."

"Ok see you there!" She ran off and Skyquake gave a low growl before turning around and followed her. Once Skyquake was far enough he went through his data banks to find an image. He found the picture he was looking for. It was Chase in human form before he was transported away, but something was different. 'His right arm. It looks bigger than it did before. This must be examined by the doctor.'

Skyquake walked into the medical room and spotted Ratchet typing on a computer. He walked over to Ratchet and tapped him on the shoulder. The medic turned around and as he saw him discussed quickly ran a role his face. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"I was running through images stored in my processer and something is off about Chase. His right arm seems to be larger than before. Not only that but his chest seems to admit some kind of light."

"I noticed both of this changes. I thought was the only one, but now that I'm not I will checked both out thoroughly."

With a nod Skyquake turned to go to Chase who was being pried from his daughter's arms. Cliff had also came in to check Chase out. When Skyquake reached Chase he was meet with several stares. "Is there something wrong?" Chase looked up at Skyquake and was meet with understanding. "There probably still scared. I don't know exactly how long I've been gone but probably not long enough for them to know you like I do. But I've noticed that your symbol is much like mine. I'm quite flattered."

"There is no reason to be flattered. For it is the symbol that binds us in and out of battle. We are family." Chase smiled then stopped and looked at everyone around him. "You are not my only family. I have ones of blood; My mom, my brother, Cliff, my wonderful daughter, and you as well Skyquake. I also have ones that of family bonding; Ratchet, Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and above all Optimus Prime. Optimus is the closest thing I've to a father since mine died.

My mom walked up to me and gave me a hug with her head resting on my shoulder. "My baby boy is almost all grown up." I smiled and patted her on the back. We stayed that way for a short while before she parted. "I just have one question?"

"What is that mom?"

"Did you say daughter in that speech? Did you have sex with an alien Chase Allen Darby!?" My mind was on panic mode almost as fast as my face turned red. "No! Of course not! She was an accident!" Realizing what I just said and turned even redder. My mom crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I heard a faint whisper. "What is 'sex' Miko?"

"Nothing you need to know now. Now stop asking so many questions! This is getting good." Wow thanks Miko. "I mean she was in a cloning pod and it malfunctioned and instead of making a clone it made a daughter." I put my left arm behind my back and started rocking back and forth on my feet. In desperation I called out "Um, Ratchet shouldn't we start the scan?"

"Gladly. Probably the only time I'm going to get one of you sparklings to listen. First I'm going to need you to lie down." I lied down on the table and remained still. "Now I'm going to require you to relax. This is the first time I've operated on and human, but have absolute certainty you won't die during this examination."

I rolled my eyes and took a few deep breaths to steady myself. "I'll start with a body scan."

He grabbed a device and waved it over my body a few times. An image came on screen and he started typing on the keyboard and looking up as he stopped. "Chase I am going to require you to remove your shirt and gloves. If you do not want other to look we can have them leave."

"Nah it's ok everyone knows by now." I tried to take off my long sleeve black shirt and black gloves but I couldn't feel my right arm and my shirt was getting caught on something on my chest. "Hey can someone help me?" My mother came over and struggled to lift the shirt as it was caught again. She eventually got it over my head and down my arm. When I opened my eyes my mother eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Hey what's wrong mom?"

I felt her grab my left hand and bring it close to my face then she pushed it towards my chest. "Hey what are you doing?" She kept moving towards my chest till made contact. But what it made contact with was not flesh. I slowly looked down to see the right where my heart was now made of metal. Not only that but my entire right arm was metal! "What happened to me! Get this stuff off of me!" While I was freaking everyone in the room was shocked. The Autobots more than anyone. They knew what this meant.

Jack was the next Prime.

Hey I hope you enjoyed the story! If you have questions or concerns just leave one. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
